Scar Tissue
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: It's been two years since SEES banished the Nyx and saved the world. Reunited at University the team will be confronted with a brand new mystery and the ghost of an old enemy. The Dark Hour may have ended, but the scar tissue remains.
1. Scar Tissue I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series or its characters.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue I**

It was a rainy day in late March 2012, a young woman with striking red hair stood sheltered by umbrellas at the foot of a grave. She stepped out of the cover of the umbrellas and knelt to tidy the area around the grave. She placed her token of remembrance on the grave before resting her hand against the tombstone. The rain hid the fact that tears were running down her face. "I miss you Minato…" Mitsuru Kirijo whispered as one of her bodyguards approached touching the young woman on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, we should get going."

Wiping the tears from her face, Mitsuru rose to her feet stepping back under the protection of the umbrellas; she looked back gently at the gravestone of the man she loved. It had been two years since he died on the roof of Gekkoukan High School, but the wound was still raw. The memories still hurt. The young woman who had spoken to Mitsuru considered her boss respectfully, "He was very special to you, wasn't he?"

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes. He was extortionary."

"I remember…" The young woman replied looking down at the grave.

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow but then remembered, "We went to Gekkoukan at the same time."

The young woman nodded adding, "I was in 2-E with your friend Fuuka. Arisato and I spoke occasionally. He was always very polite."

"Yes, he was."

* * *

The next day Mitsuru met with her female high school friends, Yukari Takeba and Fuuka Yamagishi. They were gathered at Chargall Café. It had been a year and a half since they'd seen each other, Yukari and Fuuka had completed their senior year of high school in that time. Mitsuru meanwhile had deferred University to secure the future of Kirijo Electronics, after many long days and sleepless nights the company was on its way to recovering financially and Mitsuru was finally allowed to step away and attend University.

Yukari sipped her tea and smiled replying, "Don't get me wrong Mitsuru, it's great to see you but why now?"

"To be honest, I was wondering that too," Fuuka added shyly.

"I did have an ulterior motive calling you here today." Mitsuru replied dipping into her bag to bring out some paperwork before continuing, "While examining the properties owned by Kirijo Electronics I came across a building within walking distance of Iwatodai University. I have organised, pending your consent for the three of us to room in this building during our studies."

Yukari stared at her friend open-mouthed, "Mitsuru-senpai… This is awesome!"

Mitsuru smiled with relief, "I'm glad to hear it. Fuuka, I don't want to force you into anything…"

Fuuka shook her head replying, "Not at all, I think it's a great idea. My parents are driving me crazy."

"Then its decided, the women of SEES are reunited!" Yukari announced punching the air. Mitsuru smiled while Fuuka chuckled shaking her head.

Yukari lent back in her chair with a satisfied smile observing, "Well, I guess this makes my afternoon plans a little redundant. I was going to search for an apartment near the University."

Mitsuru raised an inquiring eyebrow, "You were planning to live with your mother?"

"No way, things kind of… well, her relationship fell apart, and she's gone back to whoring herself." Yukari spat bitterly stirring her tea.

"What happened, I thought your Mom was finally happy?" Fuuka pressed.

Yukari sighed deciding to explain, "Yeah well, so did I. Then… then Minato died. I didn't cope very well."

The table went silent for several seconds before Fuuka spoke, "I don't think any of us did…"

Yukari nodded before continuing, "Mom didn't understand why I was so upset, and it put a strain on her relationship with her boyfriend. Then we met and well… Ugh, he tried hitting on me. He was almost old enough to be my Dad! I told Mom, and she dumped him, but we're not speaking, again."

"You should have told me Yukari; I could have helped," Mitsuru replied frowning.

"You could have at least told us; we're supposed to be friends!" Fuuka chipped in scolding the brunette.

Yukari held up her hands defensively, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just, you both seemed so busy, I didn't want to bother you, either of you."

Fuuka sighed slumping her shoulders before responding, "It's not a bother to help a friend. We need to stick together."

Mitsuru nodded in agreement bringing a smile to Yukari's lips, "Thank you, both of you. I won't forget in future."

"Good, now, I think we should treat ourselves to a day out shopping," Mitsuru announced.

Yukari smiled and nodded, but Fuuka shook her head explaining, "I'm sorry Mitsuru-san, I have something I need to do before I start University."

"Oh, is everything ok Fuuka-chan?" Yukari asked concerned.

"Yes, I just, I wanted to visit Minato's grave before the start of Orientation. I don't want to get busy and forget."

The blunette bid the two women farewell and left leaving the table in silence. Mitsuru sipped her tea quietly as Yukari summoned the courage to ask, "Have you been?"

Mitsuru nodded responding, "Yesterday. You?"

"The day before yesterday," Yukari replied with a small smile.

"Does it still hurt?" Mitsuru asked gently.

"I would it describe it as a dull ache, which never goes away," Yukari replied wryly.

"Indeed." Mitsuru agreed to smile sadly.

"Have you heard from Aigis recently?"

"No, after she finished high school Aigis left the lab. She spent some time in Iwatodai in the company of a Platinum Blonde woman. However, after several months both women disappeared, I haven't been able to locate them since."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Yukari asked slightly indignantly.

"Yes, it does. However, it is one of many things that I'm forced to worry about on any given day. Less you forget my dear Yukari that I am responsible for the lives of thousands. I am deeply concerned about the welfare of my friend, that doesn't change the fact I can't focus on it every second of the day."

Yukari nodded begrudgingly in agreement. After finishing their lunch, the two ventured out into Iwatodai to shop. After a long afternoon, they returned to their homes and packed to move to the new dorm.

* * *

The following day was the first of three days of orientation. After meeting up at the dorm, the three women left the movers in charge of their belongings and walked over the sprawling campus of Iwatodai University. While it was not quite a prestigious as Tokyo University, Iwatodai had produced several acclaimed graduates and at least one infamous graduate at least given Mitsuru, Fuuka and Yukari.

As the three crossed the grounds towards the main assembly hall, Yukari took in their surroundings, "My Dad graduated from this University."

"So, did a lot of my aunts and uncles," Fuuka added.

"My father did his primary studies at Tokyo University, but he completed several undergraduate courses here. I believe Ikutsuki also studied here." Mitsuru explained.

"Not a ringing endorsement," Yukari observed a sour look crossing her face.

The three women were silent as they entered the assembly hall. The large glass dome was supported by four beams at the compass points that held the glass in the place like a tent. In the centre of the hall was a fountain that rose to the ceiling and supported the central structure while also providing water to the pool below. Mitsuru, Fuuka and Yukari gathered poolside as the hall continued to fill with people.

"So many new students…" Fuuka observed.

"Since the Apathy Syndrome disappeared people have returned to Iwatodai. There has been an influx of young tech-savvy University students. I can only surmise that the upswing in fortunes for the Kirijo group is somehow related."

"Well, when you have the right person in charge anything is possible right?" Yukari asked rhetorically directing a smile towards Mitsuru.

"It was and is a group effort I assure you," Mitsuru replied with a small blush returning Yukari's smile.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Mitsuru-san." A voice replied emerging from the crowd.

"Akihiko!" The three women cried happily embracing their friend.

"Man… why don't I ever get greeted like that." Another voice moaned joining them.

"Stupei!" Yukari yelled smacking the brown-haired man over the back of the head.

"OW! Yukari-chan! What was that for?!" Junpei Iori demanded to rub the back of his head to sooth the pain.

"You know trespassing is against the law Stupei!" Yukari snapped half glaring at her male friend.

"Hey! That's unfair; I'm not trespassing, I'm here honestly." Junpei argued defending himself.

"No way, how did you qualify to get into this University?" Yukari asked indignantly.

"The board were dazzled by my winning personality," Junpei explained grinning.

"You're here on scholarship, aren't you?" Akihiko guessed.

Junpei anime fell, "You guessed…"

"That figures…" Yukari replied scoffing at Junpei.

"Are you also here for orientation, Akihiko-senpai?" Fuuka asked.

"No, as a Sophomore I'm here to escort you around the campus." Akihiko explained with a smile.

"So that's why you're here today, Mitsuru-senpai," Junpei observed.

"Junpei-san, I'm here for orientation just like you."

"Wha?"

"I took a gap year to help the Kirijo Group. I'm attending this University as a freshman, just like you."

"Wow, Mitsuru-senpai is now Mitsuru-san?"

Yukari smacked Junpei over the back of the head, "She's still Mitsuru-senpai to you, Stupei!"

"Ooooow, Yukari-san!"

"Settle down you two." Another voice admonished as they joined the group followed by several others.

"Whoa, it's a school reunion," Junpei observed as Hidetoshi Odagiri joined them along with Kenji Tomochika, Kensuke Hiraga, Kazushi Miyamoto, Yuko Nishiwaki, Rio Iwasaki, and Chihiro Fushimi.

"Hello, Kirijo-senpai." Hidetoshi and Chihiro said bowing in respect towards their former student president.

"Hello Odagiri-san, Fushimi-san. It's good to see you well."

Kenji sidled up to Junpei punching him in the arm, "Dude, this place is a babe fest." He whispered to which Junpei responded with an enthusiastic nod and a grin, "And all the girls from our school are filling out so nicely."

Junpei nodded again with even more enthusiasm. Unbeknownst to them as the other boys moved away, Chihiro, Yuko, Rio, Fuuka, and Yukari had gathered behind them. Yukari cleared her throat, "Did you want to repeat that for the entire group Kenji-san?"

Kenji sweat dropped feeling as though the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped several degrees. He turned around raising his hands defensively before speaking, "I… I… I-it was… it was all Junpei's idea!"

"HEY! Don't throw me under the bus! Bros before… uh…"

The four girls loomed Junpei with death in their eyes, "Yes Junpei, bros before, what exactly?" Yukari asked sweetly.

"B-before the beautiful and amazing women of G-Gekkoukan High…?"

"Good answer, it's a shame it's way too late," Yukari said smirking.

As the four girls expertly executed the two boys Mitsuru's eyes wandered over the rest of the students. Some were watching the execution. The rest were gathered in small groups either meeting for the first time or reuniting. As Mitsuru scanned the room she saw a flash of blue hair, her head snapped back violently trying to find the blue hair again in the crowd. At first, Mitsuru thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, but after a few seconds, she found her quarry. The blood drained from her face; he was standing at the other end of the hall talking to another student.

"Kirijo-senpai, are you ok?" A voice called out breaking Mitsuru's concentration.

"Huh, Hidetoshi…? Uh, I mean, Odagiri-san, did you say something?" Mitsuru asked turning to look at Hidetoshi when she turned back to look in his direction again; he was gone.

"I was asking if you were ok, you look suddenly pale."

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine."

"I hope so Miss Kirijo; I would hate to see one of my star pupils get sick before the term even starts." An authoritative voice observed joining the Gekkoukan group.

"Miss Toriumi? Serious this is getting freaky, Mr Ekoda isn't going to pop in from, anywhere is he?" Yukari responded in surprise looking around suspiciously.

"I hope not…" Toriumi mumbled to herself before continuing, "Now if you're all ready to go, we should begin the orientation."

The rest of the day was taken up by the group exploring the campus both separately and together and meeting their teachers. Mitsuru tried to pay attention, but her focus was elsewhere. As much as she tried, she couldn't spot the blue-haired boy again that day, and if any of the others had seen him, they didn't mention it.

* * *

Later that evening Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari returned to the dorm. Yukari flopped down on the couch after kicking her shoes off near the door. "Man, I'm beat, who wants pizza?" She asked soliciting suggestions for dinner.

"Dutch treat?" Fuuka asked to which Yukari nodded, "I'm in, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Hm? Oh, um, that sounds fine. Excuse me; I need to take care of something." Mitsuru replied retreating upstairs.

The two girls exchanged looks, Yukari was the first to speak, "She's been acting weird all day."

"Well, seeing everyone again in one place was a bit weird."

"I know, but still, something spooked her. I just wish she trusted us enough to say something."

Fuuka shrugged, "When she's ready she'll tell us."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Mitsuru was in her room sitting in a chair that looked out over the city. Mitsuru stirred the whiskey in her hand by rotating her wrist gently as she waited. A soft knock at the door heralded the arrival of one of Mitsuru's bodyguards, the young woman who had accompanied her the other day. The young woman stood at attention waiting for Mitsuru to speak.

"Your name is Asuka correct?"

"Yes Ma'am, Asuka Mazaki."

"I've been reading about you; you say in your application that you didn't know your father and that you took your step-father's name when you were young."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm quite impressed with you Ms Mazaki; your academic record is exemplary. Your training record is also quite impressive."

"Excuse me Ma'am, if I may ask, is this a review?"

"In a way. You see Miss Mazaki, someone in my position must be cautious who they tell things too. I have many enemies, some of them are on the Kirijo Group's board. I cannot afford to look weak, especially as a woman. The old men who ran the company with my father and grandfather only need an excuse to declare me unfit. I don't intend to give them that satisfaction."

"I see, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I need to ask a favour of you, and I need it to be done quietly. Only you and I must know this is happening. If I'm wrong, my mental facilities could be called into question. Can I trust you to do what I ask and keep it secret?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mitsuru nodded rising from her chair and staring out into the rain-soaked streets below, "I want you to access the records of Iwatodai University. I want you to search their records for a recent application."

"Whose name am I searching for?"

"Minato Arisato."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Scar Tissue II

**A/N: Just a note, Asuka and another new character introduced in this chapter aren't OC's. They're very minor characters from P3 given names and expanded roles. For the record, Asuka is the Mitsuru fangirl you find near your classroom in Gekkoukan. The reporter can be seen investigating the Apathy Syndrome in various places around Iwatodai during the game.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue II**

A young woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes emerged from the shower of her small apartment. The woman wrapped a towel tightly around herself she walked towards the desk that stood beside her bed. She picked up a picture frame stroking it gently; her hands wandered over the other items on the counter. A broken pair of glasses and a black semi-automatic pistol. Place the picture frame back down she picked up the gun holding it against her chest. Closing her eyes, she spoke, "Soon Daddy, very soon. They'll all pay for what they did. Just give me a little more time, just a little more…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in central Iwatodai a young woman with long pink hair sat in front of her computer in a cubicle that belonged to the Iwatodai Daily. The woman's name was Maki Nakajima; she was a beat reporter for the daily newspaper. Currently, she was typing up a story about Iwatodai University's orientation day. Maki's story had the hook of Mitsuru Kirijo returning home to attend University eighteen months after the death of her father due to illness. As she examined the photos that were taken during that morning trying to find a picture that suited the story Maki paused.

Using the zoom function on her keyboard Maki narrowed the focus on the picture until it only showed a young man with blue hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a light grey double-breasted jacket over a khaki turtleneck sweater. Maki squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember where she'd seen him before casting about in her memory for a clue. Then inspiration hit.

Standing up she leant over her cubicle to peer into the neighbouring cube, "Jono, do you still have the clipping from the Apathy Syndrome stories?"

Jono spun his chair around to face her and nodded handing the young woman a notebook over full with newspaper articles regarding the Apathy Syndrome. Maki sat back down at her desk immediately flipped through the pages of coverage to the back of the book. As she looked over the articles, Jono joined her leaning against the side of her cubicle sipping a cup of coffee, "what's up?"

Maki was silent for several moments as she finally found the article in question. Her eyes widened as she slowly moved between the book and the picture on her computer screen, she read the headline three times before it finally began to sink in. 'ANOTHER GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT DEAD'.

Maki Nakajima leant back in her chair suddenly feeling slightly ill. Her colleague noticed raising an eyebrow before asking, "Are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Maki looked at him indignantly replying, "You have no idea…"

* * *

After the second day of orientation Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka returned to the dorm. Fuuka and Yukari were upbeat, excited to start university. Mitsuru, however, was still pre-occupied by the events of the previous day. She was so distracted Mitsuru almost bumped into Yukari as she made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, Yukari… Takeba-san, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, no kidding, what's up, you've been distracted since yesterday?"

"It's nothing, just Kirijo group business." Mitsuru lied.

"Uh huh, you know I can tell when you're lying Mitsuru." Yukari retorted.

"Oh, and how did you reach that deduction?" Mitsuru enquired slightly bemused.

"You clench your back teeth before speaking. You can see the muscles in your jaw tightening. It's small but noticeable if you know what you're looking for."

"I will have to keep that in mind in future, thank you Takeba-san," Mitsuru replied sounding genuinely impressed.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yukari pressed.

Mitsuru frowned as she replied, "Not yet. Please believe me Yukari, I do not want to keep this from you, but I need to make sure I'm right first."

"Ok, I can accept that for now. But I won't wait forever."

Mitsuru looked past Yukari to find Asuka standing on the stairs. She was holding a manila folder and an envelope. Mitsuru nodded both at her and Yukari, "ok, I promise to tell you soon. Right now, there are things I need to attend to."

* * *

Without another word, Mitsuru joined Asuka on the stairs, and the two women walked upstairs into Mitsuru's room. Asuka waited as Mitsuru fixed herself a drink and sat back in the same chair she'd occupied the previous night, "report."

"Minato Arisato, born 10 November 1992, parents deceased. He attended various schools through primary and Junior high. He completed the second year of high school at Gekkoukan as previously established. Died 5 March 2010."

Asuka paused for a moment noticing that Mitsuru's grip had tightened around her glass. Mitsuru took a deep breath looking back towards Asuka before speaking, "continue."

"As you would expect his records conclude after his death. However, in April last year, a Minato Arisato is inducted into a cram school local to Iwatodai. His place of residence is recorded as the same as Bunkichi and Mitsuko Kitamura. His academic record is excellent receiving top grades in all his subjects, and his late admission to Iwatodai University was approved three weeks ago."

Asuka closed the manila folder and waited silently for her boss to speak. Mitsuru took several deep breaths and a sip of her drink to steady herself.

"If he's been alive all this time, why didn't he try to contact us?"

"I can't speak to that ma'am, all I can tell you is what's in the report."

"You've not shared this information with anyone, have you?"

"No ma'am," Asuka replied handing Mitsuru the folder.

"Good, tell no one of this. This remains between you and me."

"Yes ma'am, um, what do you plan on doing?"

Mitsuru was silent for several seconds before speaking, "I'm not sure yet."

"I see. Before I go, someone from accounting wanted you to see this." Asuka replied handing Mitsuru the envelope she was holding bidding Mitsuru goodnight.

Mitsuru took a cursory glance at the contents of the envelope before returning to the manila folder. Mitsuru sat back down in the chair facing the window pulling out the surveillance photo Asuka had attached to the file. She ran her fingers down the edge of his jaw looking at him longingly. It was almost laughable to her that the heiress to the Kirijo Group, one of the most influential people in Japan had been brought low by a boy. Here she was pining over a man she'd thought dead.

Picking up the phone beside her Mitsuru dialled the number of her assistant, "Mai, its Mitsuru, I would like you to draw up some more accommodation agreements. That's right. Ten, correct."

"Thank you," Mitsuru replied ending the call.

* * *

The next day Mitsuru assembled Akihiko Sanada, Junpei Iori, Hidetoshi Odagiri, Kenji Tomochika, Kensuke Hiraga, Kazushi Miyamoto, Yuko Nishiwaki, Rio Iwasaki, and Chihiro Fushimi at a lunch table in the University cafeteria. Even though they weren't required to be there, Yukari and Fuuka also joined the group for lunch.

Once they'd all settled Mitsuru stood up to speak, "Thank you all for joining us, I have been made aware by the Kirijo Group's accounting department that to maximise the profitability of the Dorm Yukari, Fuuka and I are living in we need to fill the unoccupied rooms. Therefore, I have asked my assistant to draw up several accommodation agreements for your consideration."

Mitsuru handed Akihiko who was seated to her right the accommodation agreements and indicated they should be passed around. The table was silent for several minutes as the group looked over the living arrangements occasionally comparing notes quietly as Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru waited anxiously. Aside from quiet conversation the only thing breaking up the silence was Kenji and Junpei's snickering.

Mitsuru cast a withering eye towards them before speaking, "Is something wrong Mr Iori, Mr Tomochika?"

Junpei cleared his throat sitting up straight, "Uh, n-no Mitsuru-senpai, it was nothing."

"It was obviously something as you were snickering about it, please, share with the group," Mitsuru replied darkly as the others looked up from the agreements.

"W-we, uh, we were observing that before this you three were planning to live in the dorm, alone…" Kenji admitted reluctantly.

"What, are you implying, exactly?" Yukari asked.

The five of the six women at the table loomed over them with evil intent in their eyes; both boys shrunk away from their stares. Junpei responded first, "W-we were, implying t-that, it m-must be nice t-to have all that r-room to yourselves."

"W-what he said!" Kenji cried out in fear.

The girls sat back in their seats still glaring at the pair as Akihiko pulled a pen from the breast pocket under his red sweater vest and signed the agreement handing it back to Mitsuru, "I'm in."

"Sure, sounds fun." Yuko agreed to hand her agreement back to Mitsuru along with Rio, Kazushi's, and Kensuke's.

"As long as everything is kept neat and orderly I see no reason to object," Hidetoshi replied handing Junpei's, Kenji, and his agreements back.

"That is eight out of nine, Chihiro, are you going to join us?" Mitsuru asked looking pointedly at the young woman with long brown hair sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Chihiro blushed looking away, "um, I don't know, I mean, it's nice of you to ask but, I'm just not sure."

Rio placed a hand gently on Chihiro's before speaking, "Come on Chihiro, it's no fun if you're not there."

"A-are you sure, I don't want to be a bother," Chihiro replied blushing.

"If it were a bother I wouldn't have offered. You're very welcome in our dorm. In fact, I insist." Mitsuru replied with a smile.

Chihiro smiled back signing her agreement handing it back to Mitsuru. As the group broke out lunch Mitsuru made to sit down but paused for a moment, "Iori, Sanada, please join us at the Dorm tonight, there is something I want to discuss with you."

Akihiko, Junpei, Fuuka and Yukari exchanged puzzled looks, but the two boys nodded in response. The rest of the day went along quietly but at the back of the SEES members was the curiosity at what Mitsuru needed to speak to them about.

* * *

Later that evening after Junpei and Akihiko's stuff had been delivered to the dorm they joined Fuuka, Mitsuru, and Yukari in the common room. It was very much like the old dorm with a reception desk to the left of the front door. A sitting area with three large couches and four sitting chairs to the right, the stairs to the upper levels were at the back. Bathrooms were along the left wall just beyond the reception desk, and the dining area was to the right of the stairs. The table the six were sitting at was large enough to accommodate at least sixteen, with the door that in the old dorm would have led to the backyard in the previous dorm now leading to a large fully equipped kitchen.

Mitsuru sat at the head of the table, a manila folder in front of her. Mitsuru folded her hands in front of her, in all the time Yukari had known her Mitsuru had never looked this nervous. After taking a moment to consider her senior Yukari realised that it wasn't nerves, it was fear, for some reason Mitsuru was afraid.

"Mitsuru what's…" Yukari began, but she was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Mitsuru exhaled and almost reluctantly got up walking to the door to answer it. For nearly a minute after Mitsuru opened the front door to the dorm, there was silence until a voice that wasn't Mitsuru's spoke. The voice was muffled by the door and distance but it sounded vaguely familiar to Yukari, and it seemed to stir Mitsuru to life.

"Oh, yes, of course, c-come in, please." Mitsuru finally answered allowing the person to enter. From their position in the dining area, they could not identify this person as he was obscured by the partition separating the dining area from the living area.

Mitsuru accompanied by a young man walked around the partition to join everyone in the dining area. Yukari's face lost all colour staring into the face of the young man standing beside Mitsuru; he was slightly shorter than everyone in the group with midnight blue hair and blue eyes dressed in a light grey double-breasted jacket over a khaki turtleneck sweater with black work pants. He had a black bag slung over his shoulder which he dropped to the floor for a moment.

He bowed politely introducing himself, "My name is Arisato Minato, I am pleased to meet you."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Scar Tissue III

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue III**

The dining area stared blankly at their former field leader as he introduced himself. They could all tell that he did not recognise them. To him, they were strangers he was meeting for the first time. Yukari was sitting staring blankly trying to keep a check on her emotions. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or yell at him or just break down into a sobbing fit. Fuuka who was sitting behind her wasn't much better off as she stared at the table after acknowledging his greeting.

Mitsuru cleared her throat, "Well, Arisato-san, you must be tired, Sanada-san will show you to your room, Sanada-san?"

Akihiko snapped out of his shock quick enough to respond to Mitsuru, "oh, ah, yes, t-this way."

As Akihiko accompanied Minato upstairs, Yukari made to speak only to be cut off with a look from Mitsuru. The group waited in silence until Akihiko returned, once he was seated the table exploded with noise. All five of Mitsuru's friends/teammates demanding answers from the redhead. Mitsuru waited a few seconds before holding up her hands; the group went silent allowing her to speak.

"I know this is a shock to you all…"

"Shock? You think this is a shock Mitsuru-senpai? A shock would be Stupei not acting like a perv, this, this is…" Yukari blurted out cutting Mitsuru off.

"Unbelievable…" Fuuka whispered hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"I understand… And before you ask I had no idea until yesterday that he was alive either. I kept this from you until I knew for sure he was alive. When I saw him…." Mitsuru began to explain before stopping as emotion welled in her chest. Akihiko grabbed Mitsuru's hand squeezing it for support.

Mitsuru took a deep breath and continued, "I saw him at the campus yesterday. I thought I imagined it; I thought the stress of returning to Iwatodai had caused me to hallucinate. To be sure I had one of my bodyguards check into it. He reappeared around twelve months ago since then he's been living with Bunkichi and Mitsuko Kitamura…"

"Wait, they own the Bookworms bookshop at the Iwatodai Station," Fuuka observed quietly.

"Yes… He attended a nearby cram school and received the top grade."

"Figures," Junpei responded.

"He has accepted as a late submission for Iwatodai University three weeks ago." Mitsuru finished closing the folder.

By this time Yukari was shaking, almost knocking her chair over the young brunette rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Akihiko stared at the folder frowning, "He has no memory of us. Presumably, his amnesia extends to the events involving Tartarus and the Dark Hour."

"That would seem logical."

"I don't understand; we left him… he was chained, sealed to the door in the Abyss of Time. He was holding Erebus back from destroying the world. If he's here what's happened in the Abyss of Time?" Fuuka said sounding alarmed.

Mitsuru shook her head responding, "I wish I had an answer for you Yamagishi-san. I sent a team to enter the Abyss of Time. However, they were unsuccessful. I suspect only those who possess the power of Persona's can enter. It's conjecture, but if he's been back for a year and we haven't seen evidence of an attack by Erebus. Something must be keeping it at bay."

"Unless you count those murders in Inaba," Yukari observed emerging from the bathroom.

"Takeba-san, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm swell Mitsuru-senpai, I just found out that the man I fell in love with, who I saw die on Graduation day two years ago has returned. Not only has he returned he's amnesic. Not only that but now he's attending the same University as me. This day has turned out fucking wonderful… I think I finally understand why my mother drinks…" Yukari replied before burying her head in her arms as Fuuka gently stroked her back.

"Should we tell him?" Junpei asked.

The group except for Yukari who still had her head buried in her arms, looked at Mitsuru, "not yet. We don't know what effect that would have on him. We need to observe his interactions with the others. It may be the case his memory can be recovered."

"Mitsuru, it's been a year…" Akihiko observed.

"I know, but we have to hope. In the meantime, I suggest you all get some sleep, tomorrow the others will arrive. We will need to prepare them before they meet Minato."

"Gee, won't that be fun," Yukari responded sarcastically before getting up following Fuuka upstairs.

The group left Mitsuru alone in the dining area, Akihiko rested a hand on Mitsuru's shoulder, silently asking her if she was ok. Mitsuru nodded and let the young man with grey hair leave and go to bed. Mitsuru sat leant back staring at the ceiling debating whether she'd made the right decision and cursing whatever deities she could think for putting her in this situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the group had been debating downstairs, Minato had been acclimatising to his new room. Minato dropped his bag at the foot of the bed he opened the window a little to allow some fresh air. At that moment, he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. Minato took it out answering, "Hello Mitsuko."

"No, I'm fine, yes, they were nice, but I only met them for a second so I couldn't tell."

"Orientation is going well; I think at least one of the teachers is from that school you told me about. Gekkoukan. No, it didn't trigger a headache. Yes, I remember my pills. Goodnight Mitsuko-chan."

Standing up from the bed Minato walked over to the desk near the window to put his phone down; suddenly he doubled over almost collapsing against the desk chair. Regaining his feet, he cursed grasping at his head. Minato slowed his breathing reaching out to take a pill out of the prescription bottle. After a minute or two the pain subsided and as it did a knock came from the door, "Minato, are you ok?"

Minato walked over to the door slowly and opened it, on the other side stood Akihiko, "I heard a crash."

"Oh, I um, tripped on the desk chair. I was talking on my phone, so I wasn't paying attention." Minto explained sheepishly.

"Ok, goodnight," Akihiko responded sounding satisfied.

As he made to leave Minato reached out grabbing Akihiko loosely by the arm, Akihiko looked back as Minato studied him intently for a full thirty seconds before speaking, "you, you had a sister. She died in a fire."

"That's right," Akihiko responded wincing slightly.

Minato paused looking away before speaking again, "There was… someone, someone else, your brother? A tall guy, he wore a knitted cap…"

Silence fell between the two for a full minute before Minato let go of Akihiko's arm, "S-sorry, it's been a long day. Forgive me Akihiko-senpai."

"It's ok, goodnight Minato-san."

Minato nodded stepping back inside his room. As Akihiko made to return to his room his eyes met the dark brown eyes of Mitsuru Kirijo. The two exchanged a small, encouraging smile before returning to their respective rooms.

* * *

The next day the group gathered to walk to the University together. While they waited for Mitsuru to finish a call regarding Kirijo Group business, Minato stood leaning against the reception desk. He tapped a text message to Mitsuko in silence, the rest of the group watching him while pretending to chat idly. Yukari who was talking with Akihiko was observing Minato when she noticed something about his phone, "Arisato-san, um, where did you get that phone strap?"

"Hm, this?" Minato asked pausing to hold up the phone strap. Yukari recognised it immediately as a phone strap that had been given out to commemorate the opening of the Moonlight bridge. It was also the strap her father had given her, the one she'd kept as a keepsake to remember him, the one she'd given to Minato as a memento of their time together.

"Y-yeah, where did you get it?"

"I don't know, I've had it since I can remember. It's silly, but whenever I think about getting rid of it, I can't bring myself to. It feels important somehow, I don't know why." Minato explained with a shrug, as he spoke his eyes went opaque for a moment before he shook it off and looked at Yukari again, "Why do you ask?"

Yukari shook her head with a forced smile, "O-oh, it's nothing, hey Mitsuru is here, we should go."

Yukari rushed out the door as Mitsuru approached, choosing not to question it the group followed her out of the dorm and onto the street.

* * *

As the teens and young adults spilt onto the street from their dorm, a non-descript black Toyota sat across the street from the dorm. Inside Maki Nakajima was huddled in the back seat. She'd been parked across from the dorm all night waiting for this moment. Raising camera, she zoomed in snapping ten photos in quick succession of Minato Arisato interacting with his friends, the heiress of the Kirijo Group in particular.

Maki dropped the camera into the footwell of the back seat sitting up downloading the pictures to her laptop. Looking at the photos, she chewed her thumbnail. "This isn't enough; I need to confirm it's him before I write the story. I think I have an idea…"

As Maki typed an e-mail to her superiors, she was observed by a young woman with long brown hair. The woman grinned walking away towards the University, plans forming in her head.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Scar Tissue IV

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed the story. If you were wondering the name of this story is in reference to the song Scar Tissue by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Yes, I'm old.  
**

 **Review responses:**

 **Collar Thank you for reviewing. As for Aigis's presence in the story, it's more complicated than it appears on the surface. All will be revealed, eventually.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue IV**

"Koromaru!" Fuuka squealed gleefully running towards the Iwatodai dorm. The albino Shiba Inu barked happily running up to the blunette jumping up to lick the young woman in the face.

Mitsuru smiled hearing Fuuka laugh as she approached, "Koromaru has been staying at my residence in Yokoshima since the Gekkoukan dorm was closed. I thought considering the stress everyone is currently under seeing another friendly face would brighten everyone's mood."

"Is something causing you stress Kirijo-san?" Minato asked considering the dog politely.

"Uh, u-university. I mean…" Mitsuru cleared her throat the practised façade that came with being the heiress to the Kirijo Group passed over her beautiful features, "Moving back to Iwatodai combined with starting university and moving into a new residence has put somewhat of a strain on me. I will overcome it of course."

"That's good to hear," Minato replied with a smile. By this time Koromaru had noticed him and was giving the blue-haired boy a puzzled look as he came over and patted the dog on the head.

Koromaru watched Minato as he walked up the steps and into the dorm before looking back at the assembled SEES members. He looked at them both puzzled and concerned as if asking for an explanation.

"Um, it's complicated," Yukari replied.

"Complicated? It's fucking nuts…" Junpei responded.

"Language Iori-san." Mitsuru admonished.

"Yes, Kirijo-senpai," Junpei replied with a groan.

"We shouldn't talk about this here. Let's go inside." Mitsuru insisted.

The rest of SEES followed Mitsuru up the stairs and into the dorm. Mitsuru frowned staring out into the street, years of fighting shadows in during the Dark Hour had given her a sixth sense. Mitsuru knew when she was being watched, and she'd felt it leaving the dorm this morning. Even now standing on the steps of the dorm she could feel someone watching. Her eyes moved from car to car along the street trying to pick out whether any of them were occupied.

Mitsuru did not see anyone in the row of cars near the dorm as she made her way inside. Yukari was waiting leaning against the reception desk with a question, "Is everything ok Mitsuru-senpai?"

"I had a feeling we were being watched," Mitsuru replied peering out the door into the street.

"Did you see anyone?" Yukari asked glancing towards the door.

"No, come, we have much to do," Mitsuru replied leading Yukari into the dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maki Nakajima was considering getting her car detailed as she lay in the footwell of the back of her vehicle having narrowly avoided Mitsuru Kirijo's gaze. Maki climbed back onto the seat before answering her phone.

"Jono, what took you so long?" She asked indignantly.

" _Sorry, the editor took all day making up his mind."_

"And?"

 _"He'll let you go in, but we're going to have to tell the head of the university something."_

"If we tell the University it will get back to Kirijo. I don't want her knowing until we've determined…"

" _What, whether she's reanimating the dead? It seems a little farfetched."_

"It could also make our careers. Are you in?"

Maki heard her colleague pause on the other side of the line weighing up his options, _"Fine, but I get a place in the by-line."_

"Fine. Let's get started."

* * *

At the same time, Fuuka came downstairs into the dorm's common area to find Minato turning over the seat cushions in the common room. After watching bemusedly at this antics for a few seconds she approached placing a hand on his shoulder before speaking, "Minato-san, what did you lose?"

"A pair of headphones. Excellent headphones." Minato replied running his fingers through his hair revealing his left eye briefly.

"Head, phones?" Fuuka breathed blushing.

"Yeah, they were great headphones. The sound was amazing. I had them last night and this morning, but I lost them before I left the dorm." Minato explained getting on his knees to check under the couch.

"Are you sure they're not still in your room?" Fuuka asked politely.

"I looked, but I guess…" Minato replied standing up.

"I could help you look?" Fuuka offered with a small blush.

"A-are you sure? I heard Kirijo-senpai is strict about guys staying on their floor and girls staying on theirs."

"Minato Arisato, just what are you implying?" Fuuka replied feigning offence.

"I-I didn't m-mean to imply anything!" Minato replied sounding alarmed as Mitsuru entered the room looking between the two teenagers, "What were you not meaning to imply Arisato-san?"

"He was just inviting me to be in his room alone," Fuuka explained with a grin on her face.

"Arisato-san…" Mitsuru said now looming over the smaller man with death in her eyes.

"I-I-I!" Minato tried to speak shrinking away from Mitsuru's gaze.

"To help him find his lost headphones," Fuuka added.

"Oh, I see. Very well then." Mitsuru replied stepping back as Minato fell onto his ass. The two women exchanged an amused glance before Mitsuru walked away deeper into the building.

"That was not funny Fuuka-san," Minato said coolly glaring at the blunette.

"It was a little," Fuuka replied with a grin.

* * *

Minato huffed quietly as Fuuka took him by the arm leading them upstairs. Meanwhile, Mitsuru watched silently from the shadow. Her eyes burned with jealousy watching how closely Fuuka clung onto him as they walked. She knew they weren't going upstairs to do anything explicit and Minato still had no memory of his relationships with anyone in the dorm. It still hurt to watch the man she loved with someone else, even if it was Fuuka.

In Minato's room, Fuuka sat on his bed looking around, "It's nicer than the room you had in the old dorm."

"Hm?" Minato replied having been half listening.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was talking to myself."

"You always talk to yourself in the third person?" Minato questioned as he began to search his closet.

"Um, sure," Fuuka replied sounding embarrassed.

"Ok."

Fuuka sighed thankfully he accepted her explanation dropping to the floor and peering under Minato's bed. As soon as she had, she rolled her eyes scooping up a pair of headphones. Before saying something to him Fuuka turned the headphones over in her hands, the tool marks were still there. The chip in the plating that she'd cursed herself over for days before giving it to him was even there. It was as she'd made it. A symbol of friendship and perhaps more between Minato Arisato and Fuuka Yamagishi.

Minato turned around and smiled squatting down to take the headphones out of Fuuka's hands, "thanks, Yamagishi-san, I've been looking for them all day, where were they?"

"Oh, um, uh… I mean they were under your bed. You must have kicked them under the bed when you got up this morning."

Minato nodded, "yeah, that's probably it… um, are you ok?"

Fuuka now had tears in her eyes, she looked back at the blue-haired boy and wrapped him in a hug. She held him close for almost thirty seconds before reluctantly releasing him. Without an explanation or even another word, Fuuka ran out of his room retreating from his room with haste.

* * *

In another part of Iwatodai, the brunette woman who had been observing Maki Nakajima's surveillance of the Kirijo dorm was sitting at a desk in her apartment. The black pistol sat on the desk beside her as she surfed the internet skimming through Nakajima's previous articles.

"So, that's you're game. I think we've found it Dad, a way to punish that bitch." The brunette muttered to herself stroking the pistol.

"I have to walk a fine line though if I'm not careful our hand will be revealed too early and we don't want that, do we?"

The afternoon had turned to evening in Iwatodai as Mitsuru gathered the former students of Gekkoukan in the Kirijo dorm. Everyone except Minato was assembled at the long table. All the students that weren't members of SEES looked down the table at Mitsuru expectantly.

"This may be difficult for some of you, but I need to ask all of you to keep your emotions in check and let me finish before anyone speaks. Is that understood?"

The table nodded, Chihiro watched Yukari who was playing with her fingers looking at the table. She'd rarely seen the brunette in such a dejected mood. Looking up the table, she focused back on Mitsuru who was about to resume speaking, "Two years ago we lost a good friend, the death of Minato Arisato was a painful experience for all of us…"

"Thanks for bringing up bad memories Kirijo-senpai," Yuko replied form the middle of the table.

"It isn't any easier for me either Nishiwaki." Mitsuru replied curtly before continuing, "Regardless I've brought you together tonight for reasons other than moving into the dorm." Mitsuru took a deep breath to calm herself, "Arisato-san is alive."

Mitsuru paused allowing the information to sink into the assembled group. The first person to react was Chihiro who began crying. Running his fingers through his hair, Kazushi Miyamoto slammed his fists into the table rising to his feet.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us! YOU LET US BELIEVE HE WAS DEAD!" Kazu yelled glaring at Mitsuru. As soon as he stood, Akihiko and Junpei both rose to stand beside the Kirijo heiress.

"We didn't know whether he would live. His condition was very grave for several months; we had no evidence he would ever recover." Mitsuru explained evenly.

"W-wait, y-you mean, he's here?" Chihiro blurted out, her tear-stained eyes staring a hole through Mitsuru.

"…Yes, however before I bring him down you need… Fushimi stop!" Mitsuru yelled as Chihiro made to run upstairs to see Minato. The young woman paused turning around to face Mitsuru.

"I'm sorry Fushimi-san, a consequence of his near-death experience has been amnesia. He has no memory of his past." Mitsuru explained gently leading the younger girl back to the table.

"Nothing?" Chihiro asked meekly.

Akihiko crossed his arms, "well, we're not sure. He seems to have all the knowledge that allows him to complete school. But the memories are gone. Or at least suppressed. He seems to have fragments, impressions but the memories aren't there, yet."

Chihiro returned to the table to sit next to Yukari who wrapped an arm around the brunette. Mitsuru shook her head adding, "I'm aware that this is hard on all of you but its preferable that you find out this way rather than at the University."

Hidetoshi raised an eyebrow asking, "So, he's a student then?"

"Yes, he was a late admission to Iwatodai University. You'll be attending some of the same classes." Akihiko confirmed.

"Sanada-san, would you bring Arisato down, I'm sure everyone is eager to see him."

* * *

Akihiko nodded and walked upstairs, knocking on Minato's door he stepped inside to see the blue-haired teen sitting on his bed as instructed. Akihiko paused, "They're ready for you Minato-san."

"So, they were my friends, when we went to Gekkoukan?"

Akihiko nodded adding, "I think some of them felt a bit more than friendship for you."

"Oh…" Minato replied with a small blush.

"You'll see soon enough. Just remember, everyone in that room is your friend. Take it slow, and you'll be ok." Akihiko assured opening the door.

Ambling down the stairs from his room the first thing Minato was confronted with was a petite girl with long brunette hair almost knocking him over with a hug. She held onto him for a full thirty seconds sobbing uncontrollably. When she finally released him, she looked up into his eyes. He stared back confused; it was painful to watch as the lack of recognition became obvious.

"M-Minato-san, d-do you know who I am?" Chihiro whispered.

"I'm sorry, no…" Minato replied quietly.

Chihiro covered her mouth with her hand running upstairs in tears. Yukari shook her head following her up the stairs. She paused briefly beside Minato laying a hand on his shoulder, "she'll be ok, eventually."

Yukari deliberately avoided looking in Minato's eyes as she spoke. He knew why she was lying in hopes of easing the crushing pain he was feeling in his heart. They were his friends, he'd known them for almost a full year before he lost his memory and now they were strangers. They thought he was gone for good and now he was standing before them, alive and attending the same university. Comprehending this fact wasn't enough, they had to understand, and in this instance, the understanding was going to be a painful experience.

Silently Kazushi Miyamoto rose from the table to hug his friend. The hug served as a signal of affection, but it also hid his face from Minato as he didn't want the blue-haired man to know he'd started crying. Kensuke and Kenji came up and hugged him as well before allowing the others in the group to greet him. Hidetoshi simply shook Minato's hand while Yuko hung back. Rio didn't have any problems expressing her feelings towards the younger man slapping him hard in the face.

"Rio!" Kenji cried out in shock as Minato reeled back in both pain and surprise.

"You made Kenji cry. I should beat the crap out of you." Rio explained clenching a fist. Sensing anger coming off the brunette in waves Kensuke and Kazu stepped between them cutting off her access to Minato.

"Tch, fine, we're not finished here Arisato!" Rio warned stomping up the stairs.

"S-sorry about that Minato, you know what she's like… well um, heh, I guess you don't, I-I'll go talk to her." Kenji said tripping over his words helping his friend to his feet before retreating upstairs.

Finally, Yuko stepped forward, Kensuke and Kazu stepped back giving the two some space. Kazu how hard it had been on Yuko when Minato had passed but unlike Fushimi who had mourned in public. Yuko had done it in private allowing on her parents and Kazu to see how much it had hurt and how many tears she'd shed for the blue-haired boy.

Minato waited in silence as Yuko walked up to him, Yuko frowned punching him in the shoulder. "Baka." She muttered before enveloping Minato in a hug. She held onto him for a good minute before letting go to stare into his eyes. Yuko searched them for any recognition but not unlike Chihiro minutes earlier she found only confusion and sadness.

Yuko released Minato from her grip stepping back with her eyes hidden behind her bangs. A fresh wave of heartbreak was washing over her. The pain was familiar, but it didn't stop it hurting any less. Minato looked away. He hated himself for not remembering them, particularly Chihiro and Yuko. He would have given anything to ease their pain. But only memory would do that, the recognition that came naturally from knowing a person.

Minato was stirred from his thoughts by a knock at the dorm's front door. Everyone left in the room looked in that general direction as Mitsuru stood up and went to answer the door. The group could hear the surprise in Mitsuru's voice as she greeted their guest. "Ms Toriumi."

"Is he here?" Isako Toriumi asked shortly pushing passed Mitsuru into the dorm.

"Isako?" Mitsuru replied slightly shocked at the forcefulness of the older woman.

"I want to see him; I need to see… Minato." Toriumi demanded stopping short when her eyes locked with Minato's who was still standing near the stairs to the second level. Toriumi staggered forward unsteadily; she'd been drinking. Isako Toriumi steadied herself on the dividing wall between the lounge and dining room she continued to stare into Minato's eyes. "I saw your name; I saw your name on my list of students. I thought someone was making a sick joke at my expense. Then I looked up the records, and you were there, with that stupid blue hair and those insufferable fucking blue eyes that pierce my soul. You always saw right through me. You bastard, WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY DEAD!"

Isako Toriumi crossed the distance between her and Minato pressing her head into his chest as she began to cry. Minato wrapped his arms around her gently stroking her back. Leading her over they sat on a couch in the lounge room. The others took this as an opportunity to escape an awkward situation. Fuuka led the rest of their school friends upstairs to their new dorm rooms while Akihiko and Mitsuru stayed to help Minato tend to the drunk and sobbing Isako Toriumi.

Minato looked up at his two seniors and sighed. "So, how do you think it went?"

* * *

An hour or so later Isako Toriumi sobered up enough to have Akihiko escort her home. The next morning was a rather sombre affair, Chihiro and Rio refused to even look in Minato's direction. He wasn't exactly clear who they were angrier at, him or Mitsuru; he just knew they were angry. After waiting for the rest of the group to be ready and finish breakfast all members of the dorm left together for the University. About halfway, Minato received a shoulder bump. Minato sighed lifting his head from looking at the ground to meet the eyes of Junpei Iori.

"Oh, hi."

"You ok man, last night had to be rough?" Junpei asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Minato responded shrugging.

Junpei sighed adjusting his bag which he'd slung over his shoulder. "Dude, don't worry too much about them, they'll get over it in time."

"I'm just wondering whether it was worth coming back. I mean, I've done nothing but cause everyone pain."

The two stopped allowing the group to move around them until they were alone. Junpei turned to face his friend, "don't say that dude, don't ever say that."

"But…"

"Hey, I felt like shit after you died. That feeling never went away, sure it diminished a little, but it was still there tearing me up inside. People are supposed to grow old and die not die when they're a teenager. I was lucky; I got Chidori back even if she's a stranger to me now. I never thought I'd get lucky twice and get my best friend back but I did. You know what would be worse? Getting you back and never knowing you were alive, having to live with this pain forever not knowing you were walking around in the world. So, stop that fucking talk, we'll work it out. There's nothing that's going to stop us being friends, again right? So, what if you don't have your memories we'll just make new ones!"

"Junpei…"

"You're stuck with us Minato Arisato. We'll always be by your side. You did it for us now we'll do it for you." Junpei said extending his hand for Minato to shake.

Minato blushed and smiled accepting Junpei's hand. They shook smiling at each other as Yukari approached a small smile crossing her lips. "Is everything ok?"

Minato continued to smile looking over at the beautiful brunette, "Yeah, I think it is."

Minato put each arm around Yukari and Junpei and walked with them to school quickly joining the others. As she watched them, Mitsuru thought for the first time they might get their friend, the man she loved back after all.

* * *

A short time later Minato joined Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Chihiro, Yuko, Kenji, and Kazu in their first class of the day. Isako Toriumi gave her students time to settle before she entered the classroom. She showed no visible signs of a hangover from the previous night. She did, however, make a conscious effort to not look directly at Minato. Toriumi shuffled the papers on her desk before addressing the class. "Before we begin we have one more student joining us; please come in."

A young woman with long pink hair tied into a ponytail entered the class; she wore a loose-fitting white button-up shirt and blue jeans with a bag draped over her shoulder. She smiled and bowed towards the assembled students before taking a seat beside Minato. The blue-haired boy turned to her with a smile, "hi."

"Hi, my name is Maki Tenjoin. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Scar Tissue V

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If you have a question, please leave a signed in review so I can respond privately. I'll do my best to answer without giving away spoilers.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue V**

Morning classes had ended, and the Gekkoukan gang gathered for lunch. Minato approached the table with his food and made to sit down before pausing seeing the look in Rio's eyes. Exhaling he stepped back he answered a look from Junpei, "It's ok, the table looks a bit crowded."

Ignoring the protests of his other friends Minato walked over and sat down at small table near the wall and away from his friends.

"That wasn't cool Rio!" Yukari spat angrily.

The raven hair girl glared back at the brunette replying, "It wasn't cool for him to pretend to be dead either."

"He didn't have a choice; you heard what Mitsuru said!"

"Yeah, if that's even true. I bet Mitsuru had other reasons for keeping Minato hidden away. Right, Mitsuru-senpai?" Rio replied asking the last part in a sickly-sweet voice glancing over at the redhead.

"Are you implying I have improper feelings for Arisato-san?" Mitsuru asked calmly.

"No, of course not," Rio replied sarcastically ignoring Kenji who was sat beside her as he rolled his eyes.

"I have no reason to lie to any of you Rio-san. What I've said is the truth. Unfortunately, we can't confirm this with Arisato because he's lost his memory and his recovery is at a fragile stage. I would ask you not to badger him with questions. In time, I'm sure you will have enough answers to satisfy you. As it's clear that Tomochika-san isn't."

"Wh-what did you say?!" Rio spat angrily standing up while simultaneously slamming her hands down on the table making it shake slightly also drawing the attention of other tables in the cafeteria.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari whispered to Mitsuru in shock at her friend's uncharacteristic actions.

Mitsuru hid her smile behind bowl as she consumed her ramen. Mitsuru placed the bowl back down as she found herself face to face with Rio Iwasaki. "May I help you, Iwasaki-san?"

Rio felt a hand on her shoulder before she could respond, relenting she gave the red-head one last glare before leaving. Kenji gave an apologetic look to the group before following Rio out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minato watched the argument unfold from the safety of his table. He shook his head as the thoughts he had this morning stirred in the back of his mind despite what Junpei had said. Minato was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice the pink haired woman from class earlier was now standing in front of him. She smiled indicating to the chair in front of him before speaking, "May I take this seat."

Minato pondered her request for a second before nodding; the young woman sat down with a smile, "I'm Maki Tenjoin by the way."

"I know, we sat beside each other in class earlier," Minato replied curtly.

Maki feigned looking hurt, "Well that was rude."

"Sorry… I'm just going through some stuff; I'm Minato Arisato, it's nice to meet you, Maki." Minato replied sighing.

"That's better; it's nice to meet you too." Maki responded with a smile rubbing her chopsticks together peering over at Minato's bowl, "Wow, someone splurged."

Minato blushed, "Well, I figured it was the first day of University so I would enjoy myself."

"I see. So, are you new in town? I would have thought a cute guy like you would have at least made one friend over orientation day?"

Minato shrugged suddenly finding his ramen fascinating; Maki frowned glancing around the room. The first thing she noticed was the large group of people sat at a table near the centre of the room. She took note of the striking red-head and her brunette friend pretending to eat while focused on Maki and Minato's table. Maki stirred her ramen with the chopsticks deciding to push a little, "For someone who doesn't have any friends you've got some very interested admirers."

Minato blushed following Maki's eyeliner to the Gekkoukan table. He exhaled replying, "They're… it's, complicated."

"Oh? I've been told I'm a good listener…" Maki replied leadingly.

Minato exhaled in relief hearing the bell for afternoon classes, "Maybe another time Maki-chan. It was nice meeting you though."

Minato gave Maki a small bow before walking away to his next class; Maki scowled watching him walk away, 'Damn it, I pushed too hard to quickly. I need to be more careful. I need to get him away from prying eyes as well.'

* * *

Exiting the cafeteria Mitsuru Kirijo and Yukari Takeba walked in silence until they were out of earshot of other students. Stopping at a railing overlooking the campus grounds Mitsuru lent against the rail while Yukari rested against the wall frowning as she spoke, "that girl has been way too interested in Minato today."

"So, you noticed as well Yukari?"

"It was hard not to notice. I don't trust her; I get a bad vibe."

"I agree. We should keep Minato under close surveillance."

"I would have thought you're already doing that." Yukari teased.

"What are you implying Yukari?"

"Oh, please Mitsuru, you're in love with him!" Yukari yelled incuriously.

Mitsuru smirked replying, "At least I'm honest enough to admit it, unlike you."

"Wh-what, I… I…" Yukari feebly tried to protest before finally relenting, "Oh-kay fine, I am in love with him. Although if given a choice Minato will choose you."

Mitsuru stood up staring at her friend, "Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on Mitsuru, you're rich, you're stunningly beautiful, if I were Minato I'd choose you over me. What do I have to offer him, my tragic backstory, and my whore of a mother? Those aren't… huh?!"

Mitsuru cut Yukari off mid-sentence wrapping her arms around the younger woman. Mitsuru pulled away as she cupped Yukari's face in her hands forcing the brunette to look directly into Mitsuru's eyes, "Never put yourself down Yukari. You're beautiful and intelligent. Any man would be lucky to have you. If Minato chose me over you without giving it serious thought first, he doesn't deserve either of us. I love Minato but, I also love you."

Yukari's face went bright red staring into the crimson eyes of her senpai. Yukari felt the strength of Mitsuru's grip on her face, Yukari placed her hands-on Mitsuru's hips pulling the older woman into a kiss. The two stood holding each other kissing for a full thirty seconds before letting go. The two-blushed looking away from each other continuing to hold each other by the waist.

"That was, different." Mitsuru finally said.

"Good different," Yukari added.

"Good different." Mitsuru agreed with a smile.

"Soooo, if Minato…" Yukari said letting her sentence trail off.

"If Minato wants one of us, he'll have to take both of us. We're a package deal. Yes?" Mitsuru asked finally considering Yukari's eyes.

Yukari grinned replying, "Yep."

Knowing they were late for their next class the two women began walking holding hands, "I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser Yukari-san."

"There's a lot about me you don't know Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari replied with a grin.

"Such as?"

Yukari continued grinning with a devilish glint in her eyes as she replied, "Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

Classes ended for the day, and the group returned to dorm. A short time later everyone was called down for dinner. Taking their seats at the table the gang wait for Minato to appear. Descending from the second level Minato collected a plate and some food from the buffet before heading for the stairs to eat in his room. Yuko scowled standing up, "Minato, where are you going?"

The blue-haired young man turned around replying, "It's fine, I'll just eat in my room."

"Dude, come on, enough of this. Please sit down." Junpei encouraged earning several nods of approval from around the table.

Minato moved towards the table before catching a glimpse of Rio's angry face which caused him to stop in his tracks. "No, I think I should eat in my room."

Minato turned around ignoring the protests of his friends before another voice rose above the chorus, "Minato, stop!"

Everyone turned to find that Chihiro had spoken standing up from the table, rounding the table she took Minato's plate and the young man by the arm dragging him back to the seat beside hers which had been quickly vacated by Hidetoshi. Chihiro exchanged glares with Rio before speaking, "He's staying, he's our friend, and we're not going to reject him just because someone of us can't get their heads out of their asses."

Rio's eyes widened in anger as the rest of the table tried to hide their collective shock by tucking into their respective dinners. Rio stood up grabbing her plate of food and walking towards the stairs. She stopped turning around to face Kenji, "Are you coming?"

Kenji made to stand up but paused, "Um, actually, I'm going to stay."

"Fine!" Rio replied marching up the stairs to her room. Moments later the gang heard the young woman slam the door to her room shut finally lifting the tension from the table.

Minato looked regretfully down at his food, "Sorry Kenji."

Kenji waved his hand with a smile, "Don't worry about it. She'll get over it eventually. I think."

A small smile crossed Minato's lips as Chihiro stroked his arm gently, "Are you ok, Minato-san?"

Minato nodded smiling at the brunette replying, "Yeah, I am, thank you."

While the two shared an intimate moment, several of the table's other occupants looked on with contemptuous glares. Minato and Chihiro either chose to ignore or didn't notice.

* * *

After a pleasant dinner followed by a group study session, the gang broke up for the night. Kensuke was returning to his room after using the shared facilities on the boy's floor when he heard a crash come from Minato's room. Kensuke ran over bursting into Minato's room to find said resident on the floor beside an overturned computer chair. Minato groaned in pain grasping his head.

"Minato, are you ok?" Kensuke asked concerned.

"Um, y-yeah, I just tripped over my computer chair on the way to the bed." Minato lied.

Kensuke frowned, "I see."

The doctor's son checked over Minato before deciding it was safe enough to move him from the floor to the bed. After dismissing the other residents assuring them that Minato was ok, Kensuke picked up the overturned chair and sat down in front of his friend. He considered Minato seriously, "Ok, now we're alone, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Minato gave his friend a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't trip over your chair; you would have fallen into the chair if that'd happened. At a guess, I'd say that you were leaning against the chair for some reason and your legs gave way. The chair went over when you fell. Am I close?"

Minato looked away with annoyance crossing his features, Kensuke chuckled, "I'm the son of a doctor. I know what to look for. So, what happened?"

Minato exhaled looking out the window of his dorm room deciding to tell his friend, "Since… Since I got back and started living with Kitamura's I've been getting headaches. They strike suddenly and only last a couple of minutes if that and then they're gone. After the pain goes away, I usually have a piece of memory back. Sometimes it's a fragment, sometimes it's a random piece of information about someone I don't know, or at least I think I don't know."

Kensuke nodded pulling a pen light out of his jacket examining Minato's eyes for several seconds. "Did anything come back this time?"

Minato nodded after Kensuke's mini exam replying, "Yeah, I remember someone, he was a kid, brown hair, he always wore an orange jacket… Someone happened to him in the past. I just… what happened to him, I don't know. I don't remember…."

Kensuke sat on the bed beside his friend as Minato began crying in frustration, Kensuke vowed to himself he would help Minato get his memories back.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: For those concerned Ken is safe. He will make an appearance at some point, maybe even next chapter, I haven't decided yet. Also, the Mitsuru/Yukari scene wasn't what I was planning when I started that scene, but hey, it is a Harem story.  
**

 **Also finished my first playthrough of Persona 5. While 4G is still my favourite, it's close. I think I'm going to do a Persona 5 Sae Nijima/Protagonist fic at some point. I just need to come up with the right story.**


	6. Scar Tissue VI

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue VI**

A few uneventful days passed in the Iwatodai Dorm in which everyone finally settled into their new living arrangements. It was eventually the weekend, and Kensuke had invited Minato out for a day on the town. Or so that's what Minato had been told. Instead, the blue-haired boy found himself laying on the motorised table that inching him forwards into the clutches of a Magnetic Resonance Imager also known as an MRI. Minato wasn't particularly claustrophobic however given the narrow space he was being slid into he was maintaining a tight grip on the button the would stop the table from moving.

On the other side of the partition from Minato was the Doctor's Hiraga, well in Kensuke's case it was a doctor in training standing alongside his father, Katsuya. They watched the information supplied by the MRI exchanging frowns as the scans came in. The two were interrupted by a question from Minato, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Just a few more minutes Minato, just relax," Kensuke replied through the speaker.

Behind the glass the Doctors Hiraga examined the results, the elder Hiraga turned to his son and asked, "Well Kensuke, what do you see?"

Kensuke took a moment to scrutinise the scan before responding, "No abnormalities, no obvious blood clots. His brain is healthy."

Katsuya Hiraga nodded, "I agree. Under normal circumstances, Minato Arisato should have full use of his memory. But as I've told you many times the brain is still a mystery. Barring any psychical explanation, I can only conclude that problem is psychological."

"He doesn't want to remember?"

Katsuya shrugged, "Does he have a traumatic incident in his past that would cause him to want to forget?"

Kensuke bit his lip looking down at the floor; memories swirled of a study session he'd attended with some friends that Minato was also at where he told them about his parent's deaths. Katsuya frowned considering his son carefully, "I see."

"But, that was years ago, long before the memories we're alleging he's repressed. I know the year he spent at Gekkoukan was rough what with that cult, the Apathy syndrome, the deaths… You know the more I talk about it, the more I think he might have a good reason to want to forget that year…"

Katsuya laughed lightly responding, "Yes, although from what you've told me he also made many friends some very close friends. Those are memories you'd want to cherish. Unfortunately, we're straying into areas in which my knowledge is limited. He needs a psychologist more than he does a neurosurgeon."

Kensuke nodded walking into the MRI room as Minato sat up. Kensuke hoped up to sit beside his friend who was now staring at the floor. Minato looked up considering his friend before speaking, "So?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your brain at least physically," Kensuke explained.

"Great, so I'm just crazy," Minato replied sarcastically.

"Honestly the brain is the organ we know least about, there could be any number of reasons for your memory loss. You did just have a near-death experience. My dad is consulting with some colleagues to see if we can give you something stronger for the pain."

Minato nodded smiling at Kensuke, "Thanks."

"You were there for me when I had a crisis of faith; it's only fair I return the favour."

* * *

The two boys collected the pain medication from Kensuke's father and departed the hospital. Meanwhile, in a nearby car, Maki Nakajima watched them through a camera lens snapping a dozen photos as Minato and Kensuke walked towards a waiting vehicle. As they approached a woman with long crimson hair stepped out. Even at that distance, Maki Nakajima could tell the woman was unhappy.

"Hello Hiraga-san, are you and Arisato having a pleasant day out?" Mitsuru asked coldly.

Kensuke backed away slightly intimidated by Mitsuru's accusing eyes, "Well, um, y-you see…"

"I asked him to bring me here. I heard his father is a famous neurosurgeon." Minato lied not backing down from Mitsuru's intense stare adding, "I was hoping he would be able to help with my amnesia."

"Katsuya Hiraga is indeed a great neurosurgeon; it's safe to say that he is one of the best in Japan if not the world. However, I have spent a great deal of money to employ the best neurosurgeons in the world to consult on your case…"

"So I'm only allowed to see Mitsuru Kirijo approved doctors, is that it?" Minato bit back coming off a little harsher than he'd intended.

"No, I… I only have your best interests in mind Arisato-san," Mitsuru replied collecting herself.

"Why?" Minato asked taking both Kensuke and Mitsuru by surprised.

"W-why? Because we're friends." Mitsuru responded.

"Junpei's your friend, I doubt you'd lavish this much of your attention on him…" Minato walked to stand in front of Mitsuru, the breath caught in her throat as she stared into his blue eyes as he asked, "Why are you doing this for me Mitsuru-senpai, why would you go to all this trouble for me?"

"I-I… I have my reasons, private reasons." Mitsuru responded angrily stepping back from Minato.

"I see…"

Minato turned away from Mitsuru walking back towards Kensuke, "Come on, it's a long walk back to the dorm."

Mitsuru stepped forward signalling her driver to open the door of her limo, "Arisato-san, Hiraga-san, let me drive you back. It's not out of my way."

Kensuke paused looking back towards Minato for a decision, Minato turned away again and continued walking as if he'd never heard Mitsuru's offer. Kensuke offered Mitsuru a sympathetic look before running after him. A deflated Mitsuru stepped back into the limo and drove away.

* * *

A few minutes past in silence for Minato and Kensuke before the Auburn-haired boy finally decided to speak, "That was kind of harsh."

"Maybe, but she's lying… she's been lying to me since she invited me to join the dorm…" Minato replied stopping on a small pedestrian bridge, from where they were they could see the Midnight Bridge in the distance.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow, "Lying, how?"

Minato looked down scuffing his shoes on the pavement weighing up his options. "Listen, don't tell anyone else ok?"

Kensuke nodded, "Ok, what's going on?"

"Mitsuru's story about me having a near death experience is all a lie. The truth was two years ago I woke up in a hospital. I didn't have any memory of who I was except… except I could remember… no, not remember, it was an impression. A girl, a girl with dark blue eyes and short blonde hair. She kissed me, at least I think she did… then darkness. When I woke up I was in the hospital I mentioned before, and there was a woman with golden eyes and white hair dressed all in blue sitting at my bedside. She told me my name was Minato Arisato, and I'd been in an accident. The woman… Elizabeth, she was there every day I was in the hospital until I got out about a week or so later. Elizabeth brought me to the home of an old married couple who knew me from before. They took me in. I don't think Mitsuru-senpai knew I was alive until a couple of weeks ago."

"So, if she doesn't know what's wrong why the elaborate lie?" Kensuke asked.

Minato shrugged, "I don't know, but I plan on finding out, you want to help?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Kensuke replied with a smile extending his hand.

Minato returned the smile shaking Kensuke's hand, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, in a nearby car, Maki Nakajima had been listening to their conversation, and a smile was playing on her lips, "Oh you sweet boy, you're going to make me famous."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, work's been taking all my energy recently. I will try to get back to a regular release schedule soon. Please bear with me I have every intention of finishing this. It should be about the same length as Exit Wounds in the end.**


	7. Scar Tissue VII

**Scar Tissue VII**

* * *

Kensuke Hiraga sat on a chair watching his one of his best friends Minato Arisato as he lay on his bed in the Iwatodai University Dorm. Currently, Minato had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands covering his face as another memory pain spiked through his brain. Kensuke had tried to help, he'd taken Minato his father, the famous neurosurgeon, but even Katsuya Hiraga wasn't able to help beyond prescribing the most potent non-narcotic painkillers his colleagues could recommend.

Slowly, after ten minutes Minato lowered his hands from his face and relaxed. Kensuke could feel some of the tension in his body lift watching his friend recover from the pain he'd been experiencing. "So, did you remember anything?"

Minato paused before giving his answer, he had indeed remembered something, but it was nothing like his previous memories. It was night, and he was strapped to a cross, a girl, the same girl that had kissed him was pointing her hand… a gun at him. He could see some of his other friends also bound to nearby crosses, Mitsuru was there as was Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko. There were even two other men he didn't recognise, they were both in suits, the man with dark hair and an eyepatch was in a dark suit while the other man with light brown hair and glasses was in a tan suit. He also had a gun. He spoke, but unlike the images, the words had faded away.

"I… it's something to do with Mitsuru, but it's hazy. I'm sure it's nothing important." Minato assured Kensuke.

Kensuke frowned, with or without amnesia Minato Arisato was a terrible liar. It was one of his more appealing features, but it also made him easy to read. Kensuke decided not to push the issue for the moment, knowing that it was critical that Minato trusted him. With so many of his friends lying, or at least hiding the full truth he needed someone to trust.

"So if Mitsuru is lying to us about what happened to you, how do we find the truth?"

Minato swung his legs around to sit on the bed facing Kensuke; he pondered the question for a minute before responding, "We need more help."

Kensuke nodded, "I guess we could ask Yukari-san…"

Minato's mind flashed back to the memory and shook his head, "No, that's a bad idea."

Kensuke blinked, "Why?"

"It, it just is ok," Minato replied evasively.

"Oh-kay, hey, what about Chihiro?"

"Better, let's go." Minato agreed as the two boys walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukari and Mitsuru were in Mitsuru's room, Yukari was working on an essay while Mitsuru having already completed the assigned work was surfing the internet. Unfortunately, this wasn't for fun; she was searching for information about Minato's new friend Maki. Yukari looked up from her work frowning, Mitsuru had been tapping away at her laptop for over an hour and looked even more frustrated than when she started. It was a clear sign that her investigation wasn't getting her anywhere. Yukari got up and walked over to the couch Mitsuru was sitting on and took the laptop from her grasp placing it on a nearby sideboard sitting down beside Mitsuru.

"I know you're worried, but we have to trust him. You know what Minato is like, he doesn't make bad decisions when it comes to friends." Yukari said trying to reassure her friend/lover.

Mitsuru smiled brushing some hair behind Yukari's ear, "Minato's not the one I'm worried about. I feel as though I've met that woman before. I just can't place where."

Yukari smiled taking Mitsuru's hand in hers before speaking, "Well then we'll just have to find out together, right?" Yukari asked kissing the inside of Mitsuru's hand gently.

"Right." Mitsuru agreed to smile at the loving treatment she was receiving from her girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maki Nakajima looked up from the research she had on Minato Arisato hearing her e-mail notification ping. Checking her e-mails, Maki found that someone had searched Maki Tenjoin. Maki smiled, "Well, that didn't take long." She whispered to herself.

She suspected it might be Mitsuru Kirijo, but she checked the IP address to confirm her suspicions. Maki smiled, loving being right. Even chatting to Minato had rattled the red-head. Maki leant back in her chair with a smug expression on her face wondered how crazy it would make Mitsuru if they were suddenly under the same roof.

* * *

Chihiro frowned chewing both on the information she'd been given by Minato and the burger he and Kensuke had bought her as they sat in Big Bang Burger. The two boys were watching her expectantly waiting for her to answer. Chihiro swallowed and smiled, "Of course I'll help. I'd never say no to Minato-san."

Minato blushed as Kensuke covered his face with his hand afraid to inquire just what she was implying. Chihiro chose to ignore them leaning forward taking a sip of her drink before speaking, "So what's the plan?"

The two boys lent forward as Kensuke spoke, "Well, you did say you woke up in a hospital Minato, maybe we should start there. I could use my Father's connections to find out which hospital you were admitted to and we could see whether the timeline matches what Mitsuru has told us."

"And if it doesn't?" Chihiro asked.

"We keep digging until we figure out why she's been lying to Minato," Kensuke replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at that moment sitting several booths away from the three were Akihiko Sanada and Junpei Iori. They exchanged worried glances as they strained to overhear their friend's clandestine meeting. The two slipped out of Big Bang Burger before they were noticed walking out and onto the Midnight Bridge. Akihiko stared down the road just able to pick out the spot they'd beaten the 12th Demon. Even after over three years that night still gave him chills. Junpei came up beside him and rested his arms on the railing.

"We should tell Mitsuru-Senpai," Junpei said.

Akihiko shook his head, "No, not yet. We knew this was a possibility, even if we didn't say aloud. Of course, Minato wants to know what happened to him. I would. Whether we should let him is a different matter entirely."

"That would be a complicated conversation." Junpei opined.

"Yes, it would."

* * *

What none of the five realised was they were being watched by a platinum blonde haired woman with yellow eyes dressed in blue. She observed concerned over the health of the man she loved. Watching him through the window of Big Bang Burger made her yearn to be with him. She still remembered fondly their special day together, the one where she'd given herself to him entirely. All she wanted was to be with him, but she knew she could not.

Walking deeper into the alley from which she'd been spying on them, Elizabeth knew she had to finish the task she'd given herself and fulfil the promise she'd made to him and herself. Elizabeth knew she was running out of time and eventually, the truth would come out. She worried what would happen next.

* * *

The next day Mitsuru was sitting at the dining room table. She'd taken a moment out of her studies to make herself some tea. She's chosen to come down to the dining room for a change of scenery. A light knock on the front door interrupted Mitsuru before she could take her first sip of the tea. Sighing she rose from the table and opened the front door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mitsuru asked frowning.

"Hi, I'm Maki, Minato's friend, is he here?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Another short one, sorry. I will try and make the next chapter a bit longer. Still formulating plans for other stories in the Persona, Fairy Tail, and Evangelion worlds. I'm also debating whether to wait until this is finished before publishing something new. Not sure yet.  
**


	8. Scar Tissue VIII

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this. If you like it, I'd love to hear from you.  
**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue VIII**

*Flashback*

Minato Arisato groaned laying on a cold floor. He could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness as words drifted past his ears. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus. His eyes opened a crack to see he was in a room he was completely unfamiliar with. A short distance away he saw two women standing in front of a glowing golden door. One was dressed in all blue while the other had a black jacket and a short-pleated skirt. They were talking, but it was hard for Minato to make out the words. He was losing his grip on consciousness again.

Trying to focus he saw the two women embrace and the woman in black with blonde hair step forward towards the door. Minato's eyes shut as he lost consciousness again. But as he did one name stayed on his lips.

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Minato Arisato awoke at his desk in the Iwatodai Dorm, a piece of paper from his essay was stuck to his face. Minato pulled the paper off his face as he stared at himself in the reflection of the window. A question was drifting to the front of his mind, "Who is Aigis…?"

An hour later Minato, Chihiro and Kensuke were sitting in the Gekokkun High library looking through the yearbooks for the last three years for any photos of Aigis. Kensuke grinned to himself noticing how Chihiro had perched herself next to Minato practically sitting on his lap as they searched. Minato was blushing but yet hadn't complained about the beautiful Chihiro climbing all over him.

"Found her," Kensuke announced after another half hour. He turned the book around and pointed to a photo of a pretty blonde-haired girl in a Gekkokun uniform. Minato nodded replying, "That's her, the girl from my dream."

"You're dreaming about girl's other than me Minato-chan?" Chihiro asked suspiciously, her grip on him tightening a little.

"N-not deliberately. B-besides I think these are memories rather than dreams. S-so I'm not technically dreaming about other girls. Why would I want to dream about anyone else but you Chihiro?"

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right," Chihiro replied releasing her grip on Minato.

Minato looked down at the photo frowning; he strained to remember her. Trying to focus on a memory they shared. He could just see something in his mind's eye, "Do either of you know if she had a cat?"

Chihiro shrugged while Kensuke shook his head. Minato's shoulders slumped in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair revealing his left eye for a moment. "She had a cat… or was looking for a cat. It's so, blurry…"

Minato brought his hand up to his head as pain spiked through his brain. He suddenly felt something wet on his hand, pulling back he realised he'd started bleeding from his nose. Quickly Chihiro took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe the blood. Minato smiled and was about to thank her when he toppled forward face planting into the table in front of him. Blood was now running from his eyes, and nose all at the same time. Chihiro screamed as Kensuke dived over the table pulling Minato to the floor all the while calling for an Ambulance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitsuru Kirijo and Maki Tenjoin were sitting down for tea. The two women glared daggers at each other but remained pleasant. Mitsuru took a sip of her drink and fixed her gaze on the pink haired woman, "So, what did you come to see Arisato-san about?"

"Oh, I was hoping he could help me study. I've been struggling with the text, and I know that Minato is whip-smart I'm sure he'll be able to help."

"I see, you are aware that Arisato-san is quite busy. I would hate for you to cut into his study time." Mitsuru responded coolly.

"I'm sure Minato will be able to juggle two things at once," Maki replied with a smirk.

"I'm only concerned for Arisato-san's ability to keep up with his studies," Mitsuru replied.

"You seem to be very concerned about _Arisato-san_ ," Maki observed.

"I am the head of the dorm; I take that responsibility seriously."

"I see, I wonder if you'd take this much interest if it were say, Junpei Iori. I think your interest in Minato goes deeper than just being the head of a dorm."

Mitsuru's eyebrow twitched as she asked, "What exactly are you implying?"

"What do you think I'm implying?" Maki replied bringing the teacup to her lips.

Mitsuru frowned admitting, "Minato and I have been friends since we attended High School together. I do care about him as I care about all my friends. You're right; he's a special case, the day of my graduation he fell gravely ill. He was near death for some time, so I take a special interest in what he's doing."

"I see," Maki responded placing her cup down on its saucer undrunk.

"I don't wish to interfere with his friendships outside the dorm, but I am concerned about him overexerting him…"

Mitsuru's words died in her throat as Yukari ran into the room her face pale and frightened, Mitsuru got up from her chair and took the phone from Yukari's hand. "This is Kirijo…"

In a moment Mitsuru's face also went pale and without another word to the person on the other end of the phone she hung up. Waiting only for Akihiko and Junpei to join them the five left in a hurry leaving a confused Maki behind as if she'd never been there. Moments later Yuko came running down the stairs only to pause when she reached the common area.

"Oh, uh, hi, sorry, you're Kirijo-senpai's guest, right?"

Maki nodded slightly replying, "Uh, sure. I guess. I was…"

"Sorry, something happened to a friend and dormmate of ours, so we're running out to the hospital to see him. I guess Kirijo-senpai left you in the lurch huh?"

"Yep. What happened, if it's not a rude question?"

Yuko paused studying Maki's face, "You're… in one of my classes at University, Maki, right?"

"That's right. I don't think we've been properly introduced; I'm Maki Tenjoin."

"Yuko Nishiwaki," Yuko replied with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Yuko, but I'm interrupting…"

At that moment Kazu, Hidetoshi, and Kenji appeared from upstairs in their coats, Kazu walked up beside Yuko bowing slightly to Maki. "Yuko, the cab is waiting."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Maki-san, we'll have to talk another time, let me walk you out at least." Yuko responded extending her hand to the door.

* * *

The two women and three men walked out of the dorm. Yuko and Maki shook hands, and Maki watched them leave before running back to her car. After downloading the recording of her conversation with Mitsuru, she rang her colleague.

" _Maki, do you know what the concept of a weekend is?"_ Jono asked wearily.

"No, but I know what an Editor's Choice Magazine award looks like," Maki replied scrubbing through the conversation to find the key dialogue. Maki cut and pasted the dialogue and emailed it to her colleague, "Look, I know you're tired, but you need to listen to this. I just e-mailed it to you."

Maki waited for a couple of minutes while Jono opened his computer and listened to the audio before he replied, _"So?"_

"So, so, SO? It's the piece we need; she lied on tape about Minato Arisato! I've looked at every admitting form from Iwatodai General for the two years since Arisato was reported dead. He doesn't appear on any of those admitting forms for another six months. Further, Mitsuru Kirijo's name isn't attached to those forms in any way, he's admitted to Iwatodai General by some woman named Elizabeth, no last name."

" _Maybe Elizabeth is a fake name Kirijo used."_ Jono speculated.

"Nope thought of that one; I showed their pictures to the admitting staff. They remember Arisato, and they know what Kirijo looks like, but they say she hasn't been into the hospital in almost two years. Also, I checked the comings and goings of the Kirijo private jet; it hasn't been in Iwatodai for two years since she graduated Gekkoukan."

" _So we've caught her in a lie. We still don't have any proof she's done anything wrong, aside from lie to you."_ Jono pointed out.

Maki grinned replying, "Oh don't worry, I'm just getting started."

* * *

Minato Arisato slowly regained consciousness and immediately wished he hadn't. Pain wrapped around his brain like a vice squeezing down on his head. Minato brought his hand to his head; he pulled back in surprise finding an IV attached to his arm.

"You're awake." A female voice observed evenly.

Minato looked around until his eyes finally focused on Mitsuru who was sat at the foot of his bed. He could tell by her face that she was unhappy. Minato frowned, "Yeah, I guess I'm in hospital?"

"Correct, Kensuke brought you here after you collapsed. You're fortunate to have someone who is so knowledgeable. His quick intervention avoided you suffering any serious harm."

"I see."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Mitsuru asked coldly.

Minato considered her for a moment before answering, "I need to know something before I answer."

"What is it?"

"What does this mean to you?" Minato asked as he brought his hand to the side of his head, forming it into a crude gun shape he used the third finger on his right hand to imitate pulling the trigger.

Mitsuru paled causing Minato to smile, "Quite an evocative image, isn't it, Mitsuru?" He observed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mitsuru bluffed poorly.

Minato's eyes darkened as he responded, "You're a poor liar Mitsuru-senpai. I may not have all of the memories, but one does stick out to me. I was still small, and I was alone, my parents were dead in a flaming car wreck behind me, and I was standing on the Midnight Bridge. There was a young woman nearby she was fighting something, it looked like a shadow. The young woman spots me, and then everything goes black. Do you know who that woman was Mitsuru-senpai?"

Mitsuru shook her head not trusting herself to speak, a dark smile crossed Minato's face as he responded, "Her name was Aigis. That's all I remember of her right now, but I plan to find out more. I plan to find out everything about her and how she's connected to you. When I do you're going to tell me everything, you're going to tell me why I grew up alone without my parents."

"I don't know…"

"Don't lie, too, me." Minato replied emphasising every word as anger grew inside him, his eyes were fixed on Mitsuru as he spoke, "I've been reading about your family, I know who you are now. I know what your family is involved in. My parents are dead because of you, and I'm going to find out why."

"I see," Mitsuru replied hiding her emotions behind a well-practised façade. Standing up she approached the door but was called back by Minato, the anger in his eyes struck at her heart, and the words he spoke drove the blade in deeper.

"I won't play your game Mitsuru-senpai. I'm not your toy; I know your family killed my parents. I will never forgive you for that."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: If you're a Beta Reader or know one and would like to Beta this story get in contact via Private Message.**


	9. Scar Tissue IX

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Please remember to review.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue IX**

Minato Arisato sat in silence, moments before Mitsuru Kirijo had fled the room in tears after he told her he'd never forgive her for her family killing his parents. He wasn't sure why she was so upset, they were dorm mates, school friends, but that was it.

"Isn't it?" He whispered to himself frowning.

Seconds later Yukari Takeba burst into the room her eyes filled with rage as she spoke, "Minato what the hell did you say to Mitsuru? She's inconsolable!"

Minato looked up at his school friend and dorm mate, and the anger from earlier returned, the memory of being bound to a cross floated back to the front of his mind. He remembered the faces, Mitsuru, Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, the young man he now knew was named Ken, and for some reason Koromaru. They were all bound to the crosses, Aigis standing in front of them armed while two older men faced off against each other. The memory was hazy, and he knew there was more to it, but the more he tried to push himself to remember the more pain Minato suffered. All he knew was that he couldn't trust the people in that memory, they were tied to Mitsuru and Mitsuru was now the enemy.

Minato's frown turned into a scowl, "I'm fine by the way. As for Mitsuru, I didn't say anything to her that she didn't deserve. She's made me lie to my friends; she lied to me. She won't even give a straight answer to the simplest question. You're supposed to be my friend Yukari if you are you'll tell me what this signifies."

Minato put his hand to his head making the gun motion once again. Like Mitsuru before her Yukari paled realising that at least some of his memories of the Dark Hour had returned. They'd discussed, or more accurately argued about whether they should tell Minato the truth straight away. Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei argued for telling him while Mitsuru and Akihiko had been more hesitant. Eventually, Mitsuru put her foot down and forbade them from telling him. Considering the pain that returning memories were causing him Yukari had agreed with that decision up until this moment.

Yukari bit her lip looking away from Minato; his expression darkened as he spoke, "You know, you both do. You know about what happened to my parents, what happened on the Midnight Bridge, don't you…?"

"Minato, it's com…" Yukari began.

"HOW IS THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS COMPLICATED! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF SOMETHING MITSURU'S FAMILY DID! YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM ME FROM THE START, AND NOW YOU SAY IT'S COMPLICATED! ALL I WANT IS THE TRUTH! JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING AHHHH!"

Minato screamed grasping his head in pain as Yukari called for the doctor. Almost immediately Kensuke's father and a nurse entered the room, and Yukari was escorted out. She watched from the door as they laid Minato back in the bed giving him another injection of sedatives that put him out almost immediately.

* * *

Yukari walked away from the door hugging herself as he pressed her forehead against the opposite wall. She tried to fight the tears, but it was impossible. The man she loved was in pain both physical and psychological, and she was partly to blame for it. If she'd argued harder, she convinced herself, this could have been avoided.

'But even if we told him the truth now he may not even believe us. He's so poisoned against Mitsuru that I doubt he'd consent to be in the same room with her.' Yukari thought despairingly.

Hearing footsteps approaching she looked up to find Akihiko walking towards her carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to her before speaking, "I take things didn't go well?"

Yukari shook her head as she replied, "I doubt they could have gone much worse. He thinks Mitsuru's family killed his parents…"

Akihiko frowned responding, "They technically did…"

"But not in the way he thinks. Mitsuru's Grandfather may have been evil, but her Dad wasn't, and she isn't… It was my Dad that destroyed the lab; he's the one…"

"Don't think like that. Your father couldn't have foreseen what happened. All he was thinking about was saving you and your mother. He did what he did out of love. What happened to Minato's parents was an… unforeseen consequence." Akihiko replied immediately regretting his choice of words.

Yukari held the hot coffee near her mouth responding, "I don't like the way that sounds…"

"Neither do I. It may be cruel to think that way but its unfortunately accurate. I hope that when Minato gets all his memories back, he'll realise the truth." Akihiko replied.

"Remembering is killing him, we lost him once…"

* * *

A few days passed and Minato finally returned to the dorm. He immediately locked himself in his room. Mitsuru meanwhile had done the same thing only a few days earlier. Neither would respond to requests to talk or calls for food. Morale within the dorm was at an all-time low, not even Rio who thought that seeing Minato in pain would make her happy found any joy in the current situation.

Dinner passed quietly no one wanting to discuss the elephant in the room. Rio stared at her plate with disinterest pushing the food around without eating. Kenji glanced at her with concern nudging the brunette with his elbow, "Rio-chan, what's wrong?"

Rio exhaled standing up to address the table, "Look, I know I've been acting like…"

"A bitch?" Yukari replied.

Rio shuffled her feet rubbing her arm, "Yeah… I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

"Don't apologise to us, apologise to them," Yuko responded using the breadstick she was holding to point to the ceiling.

Rio frowned looking up at the ceiling replying, "I would, I tried but… they're not talking to anyone."

"We noticed." Hidetoshi replied glancing down the table at Yukari, "Yukari-chan, you're close with Mitsuru-senpai, do you know what's going on?"

Yukari frowned debating whether to tell the table what happened between Mitsuru and Minato days earlier. After a minute or so she responded shaking her head, "No, I'm sorry I don't. The first I learned of the argument Mitsuru was running out of Minato-chan's room. She stopped speaking after that."

Akihiko sighed ripping a breadstick in half eyeing off the table. He wanted to speak, but he knew that he needed to exercise discretion. Biding his time, he waited for the meal to end asking Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka to meet him upstairs.

* * *

Once they were gathered in his room, Akihiko closed and locked the door. The girls were allowed to sit down while Junpei and Akihiko stood. Fuuka sat on Akihiko's bed glancing around the room; it wasn't that different from Minato's room except for the boxing trophies above the bed and the punching bag rig set up beside the study desk that Yukari was sitting at and Junpei was leaning against.

Akihiko stood in the middle of the room crossing his arms as he addressed the assembled SEES members, "We know what the argument in the hospital was about. Minato has regained enough of his memories to piece together that his parents died on the Midnight Bridge and that somehow Mitsuru and her father's company were involved. He still doesn't know about the Dark Hour or Persona's."

"He knows about Aigis, Kensuke let that slip when I was talking to him in the waiting room after Minato collapsed," Junpei added.

Fuuka leaned forward on the bed to get everyone's attention adding, "He also knows we're somehow involved, I noticed he'd stopped talking to us recently. Before this most recent trip to the hospital anyway."

"What else do we know?" Akihiko asked looking around the room.

"Mitsuru let me look at the file she'd had put together on Minato. He turned up at Iwatodai General eighteen months ago, he was admitted by two blonde women." Yukari responded.

Akihiko frowned adding, "Aigis and…?"

"Elizabeth," Junpei replied.

The room looked over at him in stunned silence, Junpei looked back in annoyance, "What, I have a good idea every once and a while!"

"Isn't Elizabeth the woman from that room, the one under the old dorm?" Fuuka asked.

"The one in love with Minato…" Yukari whispered bringing her knees up to her chest looking downcast.

"The only way to get proper answers is to find Elizabeth, agreed?" Akihiko asked to which the room nodded.

"But how, we don't even know where to start looking?" Fuuka asked.

"If… if she's in love with Minato like we think she is we won't have to go far. She'll be nearby." Yukari offered.

"If we're going to do this properly we need Minato," Akihiko concluded.

Junpei groaned taking off his cap to run his hand through his hair replying, "Great plan boss…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Iwatodai, a brunette stood triumphantly over the body of a pink haired woman. Gathering the pistol, she'd used to murder the girl, covering the gun in a cloth, she wiped it down of her prints and pulled some clear tape from her pocket. The brunette pressed the tape to the grip, transferring someone else's fingerprints to the gun before carefully laying it back on the ground where she'd calculated the shooter would drop it.

The woman carefully extricated herself from the scene trying to be as careful as possible to avoid leaving trace evidence of her presence. Once out of the building and a short distance away by car she dialled the number for the emergency services.

The brunette hung up staring down at the receiver with a grin on her face, "I did it, Daddy. That bitch is going to pay for what she did."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Scar Tissue X

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing/following this story.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue X**

Detective Hachiro Kurosawa ducked under the tape that spanned the front door of the apartment of Maki Nakajima. He carefully picked his way through the debris of the apartment that had been shattered in the struggle between the victim and the assailant. Kurosawa squatted next to the body saying a silent prayer that where the young woman with pink hair was going it was a far better place. Kurosawa wore a sombre expression watching the forensic team work the crime scene as the medical examiner and her team entered the apartment to collect the body for autopsy.

A young constable walked up to Kurosawa and saluted as Kurosawa watched the gurney being carried out of the apartment to avoid disturbing the evidence. Kurosawa returned the salute addressing the young woman in front of him, "What did you find constable?"

"The victim's laptop sir, the screen is smashed but I believe the hard drive is recoverable." The officer responded.

Kurosawa gave the young woman a nod and picked his way through the debris once more to exit the apartment. Kurosawa fished a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it up as he watched the body being wheeled away. Kurosawa barely reacted when he caught sight of his partner out the corner of his eye. The young man in his early thirties dressed in a tailored grey suit with a red undershirt and black tie gave his partner an admonishing look saying, "Those things will kill you."

"So will a bullet to the head, have you looked over the scene Katsuya?"

Kurosawa lent against the railing observing the people below as the body was loaded into the mortuary van, "What's your take of the situation."

Katsuya Suou thought for a moment removing his red tinted sunglasses cleaning them with a cloth from his pocket, before replying, "The obvious deduction from the state of the crime scene is to assume there was a struggle. However, the path of destruction is to linear. Two people in a struggle for their lives don't work from one end of an apartment to the other. The situation was staged. Further it's clear that the victim was shot while sitting at her desk, perhaps working on something on her laptop given the amount blood splatter on the screen and keyboard."

Katsuya walked back to the door of the apartment as he continued, "I examined the lock on the door before you got here and discovered there were fresh tool marks on the exterior lock. Someone broke in and shot the victim while she was sitting at her computer and then dragged the body into the middle of the room before destroying the scene in a linear path towards the door to make it look like she was killed in a struggle. As for the reason she was murdered, records indicate she was a journalist. Perhaps she got involved in a story that went sour. Hopefully interviewing her co-workers as well as examining the hard drive will enlighten us as to what she was working on."

Kurosawa smiled replying, "I agree."

"Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything." Suou responded sarcastically.

"I could always take back the compliment."

Katsuya held up his hands replying, "Ok, ok, sorry. So, what's the plan?"

Kurosawa expelled the last of the smoke from his cigarette stubbing out the ashes on the railing turning to his partner considering his brown eyes through the silver rimmed red tinted sunglasses replying, "Go home and sleep for a couple of hours and then be at the morgue at eight am. Bring plenty of coffee."

"You think this is going to be a long one?"

Kurosawa waved absently as he walked away, "When isn't it."

* * *

Akihiko landed blow after blow on the punching bag in his room but it wasn't helping him. It had been days since he and the other members of SEES had agreed to locate Elizabeth and demand answers about what was going on with Minato. They'd also decided that they would need Minato's help to catch the blonde-haired woman. Unfortunately, all attempts at speaking to him had ended in failure. Even Yukari and Fuuka had been met with the silent treatment.

Hearing a knock at the door Akihiko paused mid-punch resting a hand against the bag, "It's open."

Yukari Takeba stepped inside Akihiko's room and closed the door. Akihiko could tell without having to ask that Yukari hadn't slept much recently. No amount of make-up could conceal the bags under her eyes. He walked up to her tossing his gloves on the study table next to the window cupping her chin to consider the young woman's eyes. He frowned as he noted that they were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying.

Akihiko sighed walking away to sit on his bed indicating that Yukari should take a seat at his desk. Yukari waited in silence as Akihiko picked away at the tape wrapped around his fists. After a few moments she decided to speak, "How long have you been working the bag?"

"Longer than I'd like to admit." Akihiko replied.

"Did it help?"

"No."

Akihiko cursed under his breath tossing the ruined tape into the bin at the foot of his bed. Yukari played with her hands looking pensive, "I think we need a new plan."

"I am open to suggestions Takeba-chan."

"I was thinking that if Minato doesn't want to talk to us… we should ask someone he might talk to, to arrange a meeting."

Akihiko frowned not liking where this was going as he asked, "Who did you have in mind?"

"Kensuke."

Akihiko shook his head, "No, he's already suspicious of us. If we ask him to speak to Minato on our behalf he'll want to know why."

"So… maybe we should tell him." Yukari offered.

"Takeba, if we tell him we have to tell them all. You do remember the steps we took to keep what we did secret. Hell, we lied about how Shinjiro died. If we tell them… It's a bad idea."

"I agree but at this point we're out of good ideas."

Akihiko exhaled running his fingers through his silver hair. After a few moments, he reached out for his mobile phone that was sitting on his bedside table. After tapping away at for a couple of minutes there was another knock at the door. Junpei and Fuuka entered joining Akihiko and Yukari in the former's room.

Akihiko took a deep breath considering his friends, "Yukari has made a suggestion I think you both need to hear."

* * *

In the commons room Keisuke, Kenji, Rio, Yuko, Hidetoshi, Kazu, and Chihiro were participating in a group study session. Chihiro occasionally looked up from her book to glance at the stairs. Yuko sighed, "Chihiro-san why don't you just go up and knock on his door."

Chihiro blushed, "W-whose door?"

Yuko groaned replying, "Minato-san. It's obvious you're worried about him."

"We're all worried about him, aren't we?" Chihiro asked looking around the group.

"I think we can all agree you're more invested in his wellbeing than the rest of us." Hidetoshi added with a smile.

"I-I am not!" Chihiro protested provoking a laugh from Hidetoshi.

"The lady thus protests too much."

Chihiro pouted hiding her eyes behind her glasses. "You're mocking me."

"Maybe a little."

Yuko rose from her seat beside Kazu to sit beside Chihiro putting her hand over Chihiro's, "We're worried about you. Ever since Minato came home from the hospital you've been depressed. This isn't healthy Chihiro."

"Neither has Minato. He locked himself away in his room as soon as he came home. He won't speak to anyone he doesn't even respond to people knocking on his door. I've been worried that he might have done something drastic but when I stop by his room I can hear him moving around inside."

"Akihiko put that dog of theirs on guard in front of Minato's room. I guess the dog is supposed to know if Minato tries anything." Kazu observed.

"Akihiko has a lot of faith in that dog." Keisuke offered.

"I do, and for good reason." Akihiko replied entering the commons room.

The group turned to Akihiko who was flanked by Fuuka, Yukari, and Junpei. Akihiko had a stern expression on his face as he heard a knock at the front door. Fuuka answered allowing Ken Amada to enter, he approached Akihiko and shook his hand as the two turned back to the rest of the former Gekkoukan students.

"We've been discussing the situation with Minato and we've agreed we need your help. First though, there are some things you need to know."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the story feels like its spinning its wheels. I've had my attention elsewhere recently. The romance part of the story is coming soon but some of the elements of the story need to resolve before we get there. I hope you'll stick with this story until it's complete, it will pick up from here.**


	11. Scar Tissue XI

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this and I apologize for taking so long to update.  
**

 **Note: Everyone who is reading this should revisit the start of Chapter 10 in which I had made a small but significant change to the first section of the chapter. I've introduced a new character to replace Makoto because as a reviewer pointed out the timeline isn't right. The character is NOT an OC it is, in fact, a character from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (The one that doesn't have Hitler in it.)  
**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue XI**

Akihiko Sanada stood behind Mitsuru's usual chair at the head of the dining table. He'd just finished laying out the events that took place from April 2009 to March 2010 in and around Gekkoukan High that involved SEES. He'd explained Persona's, the Dark Hour and what had happened to Minato after he 'died' on the roof of the Gekkoukan main building the day of Graduation and how he ended up sealed in front of the Great Seal in the Abyss of Time.

"We believed he would be trapped there forever. The barrier between our world and Armageddon." Akihiko finished a sombre expression on his face.

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" Hidetoshi replied evenly.

"I wouldn't use that term if I didn't think it appropriate. If Nyx were ever re-released, it would be the end of the world. We saw its power first hand, and even with all our training, all our preparation Minato still had to sacrifice himself to save the world." Akihiko replied frowning.

"Or not as the case may be," Hidetoshi observed coolly.

"Yes, well. That's why we're telling you this. We need your help." Akihiko admitted.

"After Minato reappeared he was admitted to the hospital by a blonde woman," Yukari explained.

"Aigis?" Kensuke asked.

"No, we think she might be this Elizabeth we told you about," Junpei added.

"The one called… what did you call it?" Yuko asked.

"The Velvet Room," Chihiro replied quietly.

"Yeah, she was the assistant to the guy with the long nose, Igor…" Junpei responded before Rio jumped in.

"What about Igor then? Surely if Elizabeth is his assistant he'd know where she was?"

Akihiko shook his head, "I don't think it's possible for us to access the Velvet Room. The first time we entered that room I had the distinct impression we weren't supposed to be there."

"It is as if that room is for people who the host had invited. Like Minato." Yukari added.

"Besides the Velvet Room isn't a real place. He, Igor said that it existed between dreams and reality. I don't think it's a storefront we could just enter." Fuuka finished for the group.

"Then how do you intend to detain this woman? She could be anywhere in the world if she's even in this world, to begin with." Hidetoshi asked.

"She's here," Akihiko replied.

"How do you know?" Kenji asked.

Akihiko frowned replying, "Call it a gut feeling. Ever since Minato arrived, I've felt like there is a pair of eyes watching us every time we leave the dorm, more so when we're with Minato. Or at least that was before he locked himself in his room."

"Mitsuru told me the same thing before… she went into seclusion." Yukari agreed her face darkening as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Then why do you need us?" Kazu asked.

"Honestly, we don't need all of you. We need those closest to Minato, the ones he trusted to help him find out what was going on. The four of us decided that we couldn't have any more secrets between us. It would be unfair to tell some of you without telling all of you. Though, for the sake of all of us, I would ask you to not share any of this with those outside this group. Mitsuru has spent almost two years trying to clean up her family's mess. There are still those who wish for all of this to remain a secret."

"And they'll kill to keep it that way." Yukari finished for Akihiko.

"What happens if we help you, will you tell Minato what you told us?" Chihiro asked.

"We won't have to; we'll find a way to break the spell that's stopping Minato from accessing his memories with Elizabeth's help." Fuuka offered.

"What if that doesn't work, what if what she did, if she did anything at all is irreversible?" Chihiro demanded.

"He might die," Kensuke replied leaving the entire room quiet.

"W-what?" Yukari stuttered.

Kensuke frowned taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "The latest scans my father took revealed something troubling. The fluid layer that separates the brain from the skull is increasing in density. It's called Intracranial Hypertension, there is a build-up of fluid around the brain which causes headaches, vomiting, and other symptoms. Minato's headaches can be attributed to this build-up of fluid around the brain. However, without an underlying cause, it is complicated to treat. There are some drug treatments we can try to ease the swelling however if the situation doesn't ease we may have to take drastic measures to avoid permanent brain damage or death."

"What kind of drastic measures?" Chihiro whispered.

"The worst-case scenario would be a decompressive craniectomy."

"Fuck!" Hidetoshi exclaimed.

Kazu, Kenji and Junpei looked around the table confused which forced Kensuke to explain, "We would surgically remove part of Minato's skull to allow the brain to swell without being crushed."

"He wouldn't be able to live like that would he?" Junpei asked.

"No, we would still have to find the source of the swelling. There is also the risk of Minato contracting meningitis or developing a brain abscess while the brain is exposed. As I said this is a worst-case scenario and it's not something my father and I relish trying, especially as we have no idea what the underlying cause of the swelling is. I can't exactly say that a magical girl from a different dimension did something to my best friend to make him lose his memory."

"It appears we don't have a choice but to help you Sanada-senpai. The other choice is to let our friend die, again. That is unacceptable, agreed?" Hidetoshi asked looking around the table. The non-SEES dorm mates nodded their agreement.

* * *

Katsuya Suou yawned raising his glasses to rub his eyes as something nudged his arm. He looked down to find a cup of hot coffee offered to him by his partner Detective Kurosawa. Suou took it gratefully he sipped the coffee relishing the bitter taste on his tongue before turning to Kurosawa asking, "You wouldn't happen to have breakfast as well?"

"Bacon and egg roll. Best I could find at this hour of the morning." Kurosawa explained handing a small bag to his partner.

"Guess it'll do. Come on; the gang is waiting for us." Suou replied placing his coffee and roll next to Kurosawa's before they both entered the morgue where the medical examiner awaited them standing beside the body of Maki Nakajima.

"Gentlemen, I believe you've met my guest. Maki Nakajima, twenty-five years old, a resident of Iwatodai. Occupation, journalist." The doctor explained pointing to an incision on her neck, "I extracted a bullet from her neck. A small-calibre round. It's was damaged due by traveling through the spine, but I'm sure your forensics team should be able to make some use of it."

"Was it the kill shot doctor?" Kurosawa asked.

"Most certainly, the killer was precise in their placement of the bullet. They wanted this poor woman to suffer. She didn't die from the bullet wound; she was left to bleed out. Maki Nakajima's last hours of life were spent paralyzed lying on the floor of her apartment slowly bleeding out." The doctor explained a grim expression crossing his face.

Katsuya scowled his eyes disappearing behind his glasses, "That's sadistic."

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Doctor, we have an appointment with Ms. Nakajima's paper." Kurosawa said giving the Doctor a curt nod before he and Katsuya departed.

* * *

Katsuya Suou and Hachiro Kurosawa were led through the narrow corridor to the former desk of Maki Nakajima by her colleague Jono. Nakajima's editor was unable to be there to greet them when they arrived as he tried to hose down the speculation from his competitors regarding the murder of one of his journalists. Reluctantly Jono showed them to her desk staying to stand watch over his friend's work.

"What was your colleague working on?" Suou asked sitting down at her desk beginning to search her draws.

"I'm not sure. I don't think Maki was working on anything." Jono lied.

"Uh huh… How did your editor feel about your colleague not working on anything? I can't imagine he'd be pleased to know he was giving a full wage to a reporter that wasn't producing any stories." Kurosawa observed as he worked over her desk.

"He knew Maki's value. We're investigative reporters; we don't have a daily schedule to meet. We take a holistic view of things." Jono explained.

The detectives glanced at each other as Suou got up from the chair to stand in front of Jono peering at the younger man from over his glasses. "Are you sure you don't want to tell us anything?"

"No, there's…" Jono began before Suou stepped closer to address the younger man.

"I should tell you that impeding a police investigation is a crime. Now, I don't want to arrest you in front of your colleagues but I will if I must. You're a very poor liar sir, and I would hate to waste both yours and my time by dragging you down to the station. If you're not comfortable with talking here, we can meet somewhere." Katsuya dug his business card out of a pocket of his jacket slipping it into the front pocket of Jono's cardigan.

"I'm not finding anything, what about you?" Suou asked turning his head to consider Kurosawa out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope, I'd say the editor beat us to it." Kurosawa agreed.

"Thank you for your time," Katsuya said addressing Jono slapping him on the arm before he and Kurosawa left.

The two walked out of the building and drove around the corner. After waiting a few minutes, Suou received a text from Jono. It was the address of Chagall Coffee on Tatsumi Port Island. The partner's parted ways with Suou going to meet Jono and Kurosawa returning to the office.

* * *

Chihiro Fushimi stood in front of Minato Arisato's bedroom. Over the last couple of days, the entire dorm except for Mitsuru had taken turns in trying to speak to Minato, but none of it had worked. As soon as anyone from SEES or anyone brought up the members of SEES, they marched out of his room in short order. Chihiro had held back not wanting to see the man she loved in pain but their time was running out.

Taking a deep breath, Chihiro knocked on Minato's door and waited. After a few seconds, Minato answered, and Chihiro had to fight back a gasp. His face was pale and clammy, he watched her, but the light was missing from his eyes. It was clear to her that he was taking more than the recommended dosage of the painkillers he'd been prescribed to fight off the pain of the intracranial swelling. It was hard to tell what worried Chihiro more, Minato dying of an overdose or Minato dying from a brain hemorrhage. Squaring her shoulders, Chihiro pushed into his room her mindset and determined as she sat down on his bed.

"Minato-san we need to talk."

"About what?" Minato asked clasping his head sitting in the desk chair opposite. He turned slightly reaching for his pills but paused as he caught Chihiro's worried expression out the periphery of his vision.

"That for one thing. You've locked yourself in here since coming home from the hospital, and you won't talk to your friends. We're worried about you and the fact your self-medicating without anyone to supervise you makes it worse. Are you following the doctor's orders?"

"Yeah, sure." A non-committal Minato replied his eyes focused on his desk.

"Minato! If you're not taking the recommended dosage that could be dangerous!"

"I'm in pain Chihiro! My head hurts all the time! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think! All I want is for the pain to go away!" Minato spat angrily.

Chihiro winced looking away as Minato relented getting up to sit beside Chihiro. "I'm sorry, Chihiro-san. I-I didn't mean to yell at you; I'm just, I'm in a lot of pain. It won't go away."

"I know, and we want to help you," Chihiro said taking Minato's hand in hers.

Minato frowned asking, "Whose we?"

Chihiro exhaled through her nose squaring her jaw and looking Minato in the eyes as she responded, "Everyone, well, except for Mitsuru-senpai. We hadn't seen her since before you came back from the hospital. But, the rest of us are anxious about you. We want to help, but we need you to want to help yourself before we can act. Please, I know you don't trust Yukari or the others, but you trust me, right?"

Minato bit his lip and nodded intertwining his fingers with Chihiro's. The two got off his bed and walked downstairs where the others were waiting. Yukari and Akihiko smiled as Chihiro led Minato to the table sitting beside him as Akihiko spoke.

"Thank you, Minato. I hope we can justify the faith you're placing in us."

Minato raised his head to look Akihiko in the eyes replying, "I'm not trusting you, I'm trusting Chihiro."

"I understand," Akihiko replied sounding a little downhearted.

"We should get started," Yukari said inviting Akihiko to sit down at the head of the table.

"Yes, well, Minato. We think we've found someone who knows why your memories are missing. However, we're going to need your help to catch her."

* * *

Katsuya Suou glanced at his watch irritably. It had been over an hour since he'd arrived for his pre-arranged meeting with Jono from Maki Nakajima's newspaper. He was beginning to wonder if he'd been set up by Nakajima's fellow journalist before the said man fell into the seat opposite him.

Glancing around to see if anyone else was nearby Jono reached into his bag and slid a bundle of documents in a manila folder bound by a rubber band into Suou's lap. Katsuya looked up into Jono's eyes with a questioning expression.

"That's everything Maki was working on. We were, she was undercover at Iwatodai University; she had a big lead on an old story. The press clipping is on top." Jono explained.

Suou pulled the clipping out of the bundle raising his eyebrow. He looked up to ask Jono what it was about but while he'd been reading the press clipping, Jono had left.

Returning to the office, Suou dropped the bundle in front of Kurosawa, "We have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Our victim was looking into an old friend of yours, Mitsuru Kirijo."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

 **Bad Mr. 7**

 **Now review responses:**

 **Novice: *Grins.***

 **RosyMianto18: I've changed the character from Makoto to Katsuya Suou from Persona 2. Thank you for your diligence.**


	12. Scar Tissue XII

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following/reviewing this story.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue XII**

Katsuya Suou and Hachiro Kurosawa sat in the conference room of the Iwatodai Police Department. Spread before them was the file Maki Nakajima had assembled for her story about Mitsuru Kirijo where Maki alleged the Kirijo Group had revived Minato Arisato from the dead. Suou frowned pushing his glasses up his face to hide his eyes as he considered his partner.

"I've been in this city two years and the one thing I've learnt in that time is that everything goes through the Kirijo Group. Nothing in Iwatodai happens without the Kirijo's knowledge and or approval. Worst of all is the fact that my partner is neck deep in their business."

Kurosawa considered his partner with a sour expression replying, "I am not _neck deep_ in anything with the Kirijo Group. I will not deny that a few years ago I help them out when they were investigating the Apathy Syndrome cases. As for co-operating with the cover-up of some Frankenstein experiment, it's bullshit."

"You do know him though, don't you?" Suou asked placing Arisato's photo in front of the older man.

Kurosawa frowned picking the picture up from the table. "Yes, I knew him. Minato Arisato, He went to school with Mitsuru Kirijo, they were also in the same dorm. I think I suspect there was something more than just friendship between them. Call it an old man's intuition."

"I see. Arisato was reported dead two years ago, just before I joined the department I believe." Suou replied picking up an article Maki had sourced from her paper's archives. It was the report regarding Arisato's death on the roof of the Gekkoukan High School.

"Yes, his death came as a shock. I saw him repeatedly during the year he attended Gekkoukan, he never showed any signs of sickness aside from one time where he came down with pneumonia shortly before a hurricane hit the area. Months passed between that incident and his death." Kurosawa explained taking the article from Suou's hand looking it over with a sombre expression on his face.

"And yet he appears to be alive, at least if this photo is to be believed," Suou observed holding up a more recent photo from Iwatodai University's orientation day.

"It would appear so."

"I took the liberty of calling the University. Minato Arisato was a late addition to their rolls. Arisato has been living with Bunkichi and Mitsuko Kitamura until moving into a dorm owned and run by the Kirijo Group. From University records it appears the residents are all former Gekkoukan students. From what I was told by the people I spoke to at the school they're all friends or acquaintances of Arisato."

"I see," Kurosawa replied examining the list of people rooming in the Iwatodai dorm. A cursory glance confirmed Kurosawa's suspicions, all the living members of SEES except for Ken Amada were on the list of Arisato's dormmates.

"It's clear that Miss Kirijo has something to hide. I can go myself if you don't feel comfortable interviewing a friend?"

Kurosawa gathered up the documents and dropped them back into the folder before handing it back to Suou. "No, I'm fine. We should interview the entire dorm. You should speak to Kirijo though."

"Agreed."

* * *

April had crept into May in the Iwatodai dorm and Golden week had descended on the city. Minato and SEES had chosen to remain at the dorm while Hidetoshi, Kazu, Yuko, and Rio had decided to visit with family. Kenji, Kensuke, and Chihiro, however, decided to stay close to Minato as Akihiko implemented his plan to capture Elizabeth.

It was lunchtime, and those remaining in the dorm had gathered around the dining table. Everyone except for Mitsuru who stubbornly remained sequestered in her room. Yukari was the only person who Mitsuru would speak to and only then it was during the rare times that Mitsuru accepted a meal that Yukari delivered. Yukari usually found the tray of food sitting at the foot of Mitsuru's door half eaten several hours later.

Yukari walked down the stairs joining the table as they sat down for lunch having left a lunch tray for Mitsuru hoping she would eat. Fuuka and Yukari glared down at the other end of the table where Chihiro and Minato sat exchanging pleasant conversation while Chihiro held Minato's hand in hers. The two women returned their gaze to their food when Minato looked up as a hardened glare was directed towards them. Minato may have agreed to Akihiko's plan it didn't mean he liked or trusted SEES. To Minato Mitsuru was the enemy, her family was responsible for the death of his parents an act that had left him orphaned, and anyone who was allied with Mitsuru was tarred with the same brush.

Minato was civil to the rest of the dorm, even friendly to them. However, when it came to anyone in SEES, his demeanour changed on a dime. Minato would become cold and sarcastic if he even spared them a word. The friendship gifts he'd been given by the SEES members were left for them at the foot of the doors to their rooms. Despite this apparent rejection by Minato SEES was still determined to follow through with their plan.

A knock at the door drew the attention of the table. Akihiko was surprised when he answered the door finding two local detectives on the other side. The man Akihiko recognised as Hachiro Kurosawa stepped forward to address the younger man. "Good afternoon Sanada-san, may we speak inside?"

Akihiko stepped aside allowing the two men entry to the dorm. The group in the dining room rose from their seats to join Akihiko and the detectives in the common room. Before Yukari could move away from the table, she felt a note being slipped into her hand by Kensuke. Reading the contents of the note, Yukari broke off and hurried upstairs.

Kurosawa looked over the group that was now standing in the common room as their eyes moved between Suou and himself. Akihiko stepped forward throwing a worried glance towards the stairs up which Yukari had just disappeared. He also noted the way Minato held Chihiro's arm. Minato was holding her gently, but his grip was also protective. Apparently, Minato's distrust of anyone connected to the Kirijo family extended to anyone who previously worked with him during the Dark Hour.

"How can we help you, gentlemen?" Akihiko asked.

"We're investigating the death of Maki Nakajima," Kurosawa responded removing a photo from his jacket pocket and holding it up for the room to see. "You may have also known her as Maki Tenjoin, she was a reporter for the Iwatodai Daily, Ms Nakajima was doing an investigation regarding the connection between Mr Arisato and Ms Kirijo."

Minato frowned as Chihiro's grip on his arm tightened. "What kind of connection?"

"Ms Nakajima believed that you'd been revived from the dead using technology possessed by the Kirijo group. Care to comment Mr Arisato."

"It's obviously ludicrous. If I had been dead, I would still be dead. Besides given a choice between being dead and anything to do with that bitch or her family I'd rather stay dead." Minato spat in response.

The two detectives glanced at each other in shock surprised at the level of venom in Minato's voice. Katsuya cleared his throat turning his attention to the young blue-haired man. "Is there something you'd like to tell us Mr Arisato?"

"I'm just not in the Mitsuru Kirijo fan club, that's all," Minato replied.

"It was my understanding that the two of you had grown quite close during your second year at Gekkoukan High School," Kurosawa observed.

"That was a long time ago. Things change."

"Yes, well, that is a conversation for later I think. We'd like to interview each of you individually. Starting with Ms Kirijo, could you please direct us to her room?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier Yukari had emerged onto the second floor of the Dorm from the stairs making her way to the door of Mitsuru Kirijo's room. She knocked softly pressing her ear to the door to listen for any movement inside. Yukari rested her hand against the door as she spoke. "Mitsuru it's Yukari, the police are here, I think they're going to want to speak to you. Please let me in."

A few seconds passed before the door was opened allowing Yukari inside. Yukari had to cover her nose as the stench of stale alcohol immediately reached her. Mitsuru unsteadily staggered her way to the couch where she curled up with a bottle of vodka. Mitsuru's clothes looked lived in and stained with days' worth of alcohol, food, and vomit stains. Yukari watched her girlfriend despairingly trying to pull the older woman to her feet.

"All of this over a guy Mitsuru?" Yukari asked disbelievingly.

Mitsuru laughed, "If only it were just Minato… Those fucking bastard old men, they're conspiring to take my company away from me. They have been for months, and now they've got all the evidence of me using company resources to help Minato to use to discredit me in front of the shareholders. I tried to fight but Minato… Minato broke my heart. I lost all my will to fight after that."

"I wanted someone to share the company with, someone I could raise a family with like my parents did. Of course, I could marry some rich older pervert who'd fuck me sideways until I popped out some kids for him while he runs around with younger women behind my back. I don't want that; I want, I need someone who'll love me for who I am and respect me for my intellect. I've seen other women my father knew reduced to arm candy and mindless fuck dolls. I promise myself that would never happen to me."

"So, I guess I'm not enough for you Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari whispered looking away despondently.

Mitsuru reached out grabbing and tugging on Yukari's hand. Yukari looked down frowning finding Mitsuru's eyes looking back at her. They were dark and glassy from days of drinking, but they still held a sincerity that carried to her voice. "You'll always be enough for me Yukari. I love you. I didn't mean it to sound like I want him over you. I j-just haven't been myself lately."

Yukari knelt brushing Mitsuru's flaming red-hair out of her face. "It's ok. I may have jumped the gun a little."

Mitsuru nodded rising from the couch unsteadily giving herself a once over. "Please tell the police I will be happy to speak to them in a few hours. First I need to make myself presentable."

Yukari nodded letting herself out. Yukari walked downstairs again throwing a glare in Minato's direction before addressing the two detectives. "I'm afraid Ms Kirijo won't be available to see you right away. Mitsuru has been sick for the last few days."

"I hadn't heard that I thought she was just drunk?" Minato interjected venomously.

"How would you know that Mr Arisato, you just got through telling us you haven't seen or spoken to Ms Kirijo in weeks?" Kurosawa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh, I just assumed. I um, my mind's been a little jumbled recently," Minato stuttered out. Thankfully his attempts at an explanation were interrupted by a phone call that was received by Katsuya Suou.

Suou walked back towards the door of the dorm as he answered. The group watched as he nodded several times before hanging up. Turning back to face the team Suou directed his eyes towards Yukari. "Miss, where is Ms Kirijo's room?"

"I already…"

"I know what you said, but circumstances have changed." Suou glanced down at his phone opening a piece of mail he'd just received holding it up for everyone to see. "This is an arrest warrant for Mitsuru Kirijo."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N Wow, weird echo in here. I hope at least you're reading the story…**


	13. Scar Tissue XIII

**A/N Thanks for following/reviewing this story.**

* * *

 **Scar Tissue XIII**

Katsuya Suou slipped his phone into his pocket considering the group of teens and young adults as he spoke. "I understand this isn't going to be easy for some of you. If you'd direct us to Ms Kirijo's room, we'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Yukari stepped forward and attempted to speak until Minato cut in front of her with a grin on his lips. "I'll be happy to show you where Mitsuru is. Follow me."

"Minato, wait!" Yukari protested feeling a hand on her arm as Akihiko pulled her back.

"Don't, we can't interfere right now," Akihiko said giving her a stern stare.

"But Minato…"

"I know. We'll have to trust that Mitsuru's lawyers can dig her out of whatever hole has been dug for her. The only way for us to fix this is for Minato to get his memories back," Akihiko explained tapping away at his phone.

"How is saving Mitsuru from a murder charge connected to Minato's memories?" Fuuka asked.

"You're going to have to trust me. It will make sense eventually," ' _I hope.'_ Akihiko responded.

* * *

The two detectives followed Minato up three flights of stairs to the women's level of the dorm. Akira knocked on the door to Mitsuru's room, but his smug expression was wiped away when the occupant of the room answered. Instead of a drunken mess, Minato and the detectives were expecting they were greeted by an immaculately presented Mitsuru Kirijo. "Gentlemen, it's my understanding that I'm under arrest?"

"Yes, if you could step out into the hall and turn around with your arms together behind your back, please?" Katsuya asked holding up his handcuffs.

"Of course," Mitsuru replied stepping out into the hall to comply with the officer's orders.

"Mitsuru Kirijo, you are under arrest for the murder of Maki Nakajima. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to speak to a lawyer if you cannot afford a lawyer one will be provided to you without charge. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

The two detectives escorted Mitsuru down the stairs with Minato trailing behind. Minato stopped at the base of the stairs watching the two detectives lead Mitsuru away to a waiting police car. They only stopped long enough for Mitsuru to ask Yukari to contact her lawyer and have him meet her at Iwatodai Police Station. When they were gone Yukari turned an accusing eye on Minato. "How could you do that, Mitsuru is your friend!"

"Her family killed my parents! I'll never be able to prove it, but now I'll have justice! No one else will have to suffer because of the Kirijo family!"

Yukari made to launch herself at Minato but felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she found Akihiko standing beside her; his face was darkened with anger. "We promised to help you get your memories back Minato. Despite the circumstances, it's probably best to get started."

* * *

Half an hour later Chihiro and Minato were seated in a window facing booth at a Big Bang Burger restaurant near the dorm. As Elizabeth already knew what the rest of SEES looked like they stayed in a nearby Range Rover. Kensuke and Kenji sat in a booth where the two could observe the street and Chihiro and Minato.

Chihiro sat with her back to the window; an earwig was placed discretely in her ear hidden by her long brown hair. A frowning Minato stared out the window stubbornly. "If Akihiko-senpai is right, staring out the window is going to scare Elizabeth away."

Minato made a derisive noise at the back of his throat forcing his eyes away from the window and back onto Chihiro who smiled. Her hand came up to rest on the back of his hand. "Hey, it's ok, I know you don't trust Akihiko or the others, but Kenji, Kensuke and I are here. We haven't lied to you yet, have we?"

"Yes, you have."

Chihiro sat up straight watching Minato fearfully. "W-when?"

"You said we were just friends," Minato's eyes drifted down to Chihiro's hand which he took to squeeze gently. "We were much more than that, weren't we?"

Chihiro blushed as she looked away shaking her head. "No, I-I wanted to be. B-but you and Kirijo-sempai…"

Minato's eyes narrowed as a scowl crossed his lips. "You know I don't want anything to do with that bitch," Chihiro flinched at Minato's language but stayed silent allowing him to continue. "After this is over I'd like to explore these feelings we have for each other."

Chihiro's face went bright red as his words sunk in. " _For each other_?"

Minato blushed looking away from her slightly. "W-well, I don't remember a lot, but whenever I'm with you, I get this warm feeling in my chest. I feel more relaxed and happy when I'm around you. I like feeling this way; I'd like to find out how deep these feelings go."

"I-I'd really… NOW!" Chihiro cried in exasperation as Kenji began squawking into her earpiece.

Minato scowled again. "What is he saying?"

"They can see Elizabeth from where they're sitting. She's standing in an ally on the other side of the street. Akihiko suggests we leave and see if she follows us," Chihiro reported.

Minato nodded, and the two walked out. Seconds later Kenji and Kensuke followed stopping at a shop that flanked the alley. After waiting a minute or so a young woman with short platinum blonde hair clad in a blue dress and a stewardess's hat. Kenji glanced at Kensuke who nodded and the two-resumed walking. Minato and Chihiro slowed as Kenji and Kensuke sped up boxing the platinum blonde in. A minute or so later as the group approached an open parking space a Range Rover screeched to a halt beside them, and Chihiro turned tackling the blonde woman as the door to the Range Rover burst open Fuuka dove out grabbing the woman around the chest and arms while Chihiro kept a hold of her legs, and the two dragged the woman into the car as Minato clambered into the passenger seat and the two boys climbed into the back as the Range Rover sped away.

Minato turned in his seat as Akihiko guided the Range Rover through the backstreets of Iwatodai. "Hello, Elizabeth-san. We need to talk."

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo had her hands wrapped tightly around a cup of lousy police coffee. Mitsuru decided that if she was cleared of the murder charges and after an appropriate length of time she would buy the department a proper coffee machine. Regardless Mitsuru was thankful for even lousy coffee as she waited with her lawyer for Suou and Kurosawa to return.

A few minutes later Kurosawa and Suou entered the interrogation room both holding coffees of their own. Suou threw the file down on the table as he sat. Katsuya opened the file cover and tossed the photo towards Mitsuru. "Maki Nakajima. Age, twenty-five, a resident of Iwatodai. Occupation, journalist. I believe you've met?"

Mitsuru glanced up from a photo of the dead woman's face to consider the eyes of Katsuya Suou. "We met once, but she called herself Maki Tenjoin."

"Maki Nakajima was an investigative reporter for the Iwatodai Daily. She was investigating your organisation."

"For what reason?" Mitsuru's lawyer asked.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that now," Kurosawa replied turning his attention back to Mitsuru. "What was the nature of your meeting?"

"Maki wanted to see Minato. They'd agreed to a study session earlier in the week."

"According to Maki's notes that didn't eventuate."

"No, Minato was elsewhere with Chihiro Fushimi and Kensuke Hiraga."

"So, what did you do until Minato returned?"

"We had tea until I received a call from Hiraga-chan to inform me that Minato had collapsed at the library."

Kurosawa's head shot up as his eyes filled with concern. "Was he ok?"

"Eventually. As I was needed at the hospital, I departed immediately. As I understand it, Yuko Nishiwaki escorted Tenjoin out of the building before joining us at the hospital."

"That was the last time you saw her?" Suou asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't know she was an investigative reporter?"

"No."

"Not even after doing a google search for information about Maki Tenjoin?" Suou asked presenting the results of a search warrant for Mitsuru's internet history.

"I had suspicions regarding Maki's identity and intentions," Misuru replied calmly.

"Intentions, towards whom?" Kurosawa asked.

"Minato."

"A great deal of your life revolves around Minato Arisato doesn't it?" Katsuya observed.

"I wouldn't say that…" Mitsuru replied shifting in her seat.

"Oh? According to the University, you uprooted Arisato from his lodgings at the University to move him to the Iwatodai Dorm. You have _tea_ with a woman that from our interviews with other students was very close to Arisato."

"I was looking out for a friend; I thought it would be easier for him to adapt to University life if he came home to people he was familiar with. Need I remind you Minato is an orphan. He's been forced to live with strangers most of his life. I hoped our presence would ease his discomfort. As for having tea with Maki Tenjoin and whatever you have inferred from that, I was simply chatting to an acquaintance who had taken a special interest in a friend of mine."

"You claim that you and Minato are friends, but I didn't get that sense earlier today. It felt as if he was quite angry with you."

"Minato and I have been going through a rough patch in our relationship. I hope that with time and discussion we can be friends again."

"A rough patch, anything you'd like to share?"

"No. That is a private matter."

"Miss Kirijo, could you tell us where you were yesterday between eight pm, and three am this morning?" Suou asked shuffling the papers on the table back into the folder.

"I… I don't remember," Mitsuru answered honestly.

"Is there a reason behind this sudden memory loss?" Suou asked.

"I've… recently I've taken to drinking heavily. I blacked out last night; I'm not sure what time but when I woke up the sun was up."

"You have no memory of the hours I just asked about?"

"No, as I said, I blacked out," Mitsuru replied an angry tone in her voice.

"Do you know if any of your dorm mates would have seen you during the time you blacked out?"

"I don't believe so. I was in my room the entire time."

"But you just said you had no memory until this morning when you woke up. You could have left your room during the night," Suou offered.

"You've been angry that Minato Arisato has attracted the attention of another woman. Is that what your argument is about?" Kurosawa interjected.

"No, as I said it's a private matter."

"We can understand Ms Kirijo; you were upset that Minato had caught the attention of another woman and because you two were arguing you were angry. You drank a little too much, so much you blacked out." Suou said resuming the narrative.

"In a drunken stupor you left the dorm and using the information you got off the net, or maybe from your security team you found your way to Maki Nakajima's apartment," Kurosawa added.

"You barged into her apartment. You didn't intend to hurt her, you just wanted to warn her away from Minato," Suou chimed in.

"But when she refused to stay away from him you lost your temper," Kurosawa said.

"It was only for a moment, but it was the fact that she ignored you and returned to using her computer that pissed you off. You drew the gun you'd brought to scare her and fired!" Suou concluded slamming the gun they'd recovered onto the table in front of Mitsuru.

"When you realised what you'd done you got scared. You didn't mean to kill anyone, but you had, and you needed to throw us off your scent, so you trashed the apartment. But you were so scared and confused you left the gun behind." Kurosawa added.

"No, this is ridiculous! I never killed anyone, and I never would, especially over something as petty as a man's affections! I haven't…" Mitsuru began picking up the gun and turning it over in her hands. "This… this is my father's gun. I couldn't have killed anyone with this gun; it disappeared after my father's death. I've been searching for it for over a year. If this is the gun that killed Maki Nakajima, then someone is trying to frame me. I haven't seen this gun in over year!"

The two detectives frowned as Suou summoned a constable to escort Mitsuru back to her cell. "We've obtained permission from the senior prosecutor to hold Miss Kirijo for twenty-eight days," Suou explained handing Mitsuru's lawyer a document. "Please return Miss Kirijo to her cell."

* * *

Elizabeth, a resident of the Velvet room until a year ago sat handcuffed to a chair at the dining table in the Iwatodai dorm. Opposite her was Minato Arisato, the man she loved but could never have, his eyes staring accusingly at her face. Elizabeth stared at the table stubbornly as the rest of the occupants of the dorm waited in the nearby commons room. Only Akihiko Sanada stood aside leaning against the wall of the dining room to ensure everyone's safety.

"I would say it's been a while Elizabeth, but then I don't remember what the hell happened to me. All I know for certain is what I've been told by them," Minato began thrusting his thumb in Akihiko's direction. "If what they've told me is true anyway."

"It is true Minato. You saved the world, at the cost of your life. The only way to save you was for you to become a barrier between our world and the world of Erebus. If you hadn't your death would have been in vain," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Then, then why am I here. Where is the blonde girl that haunts my dreams, where is AIGIS!" Minato demanded slamming his hand down on the table in front of Elizabeth. Moments later he fell back into his seat grasping his head in pain.

"W-what's wrong, what's going on!" Elizabeth demanded to look worriedly between Minato and Akihiko who had crossed from the wall to kneel beside Minato.

"He's in pain, any time he gets a memory back it causes him pain. If he gets a lot of memories back at once, it makes him pass out. Kensuke says he's got a subdural hematoma and if we can't resolve it soon, he could die."

"T-this was… t-this was what my master was warning me about," Elizabeth muttered to herself but loud enough that Akihiko overheard.

"Explain!" Akihiko demanded.

"I-it might be best if I showed you," Elizabeth said rising from her seat.

Akihiko's eyes narrowed helping Minato to his feet. "You've been watching Minato; you had to know that this was happening."

"I-I thought the pain and his amnesia might be related, but I didn't know the situation was this bad. I knew it would be a painful experience for him to get his memories back, but I had no idea it might kill him."

"Then why are you prepared to help us now?"

"I don't want Minato to die."

* * *

SEES, Kensuke and Chihiro accompanied Elizabeth back to the old Gekkoukan dorm. The key that Akihiko had kept as a souvenir still worked despite assurances that the locks were going to be replaced. The group ventured through the dorm until they arrived at the door to the backyard which was the door to the Abyss. Following Elizabeth, the team enter a large white room. Their footsteps echo in the emptiness as they take sight of the epiphysis opposite. A large golden door sits opposite them, not unlike the door they used to enter the first floor of Tartarus. Except a stone statue is hung by chains in front of the door just low enough that they could reach her face with their hands if they wished.

"Aigis…" Yukari whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Wh-what's going on… why is she here?" Minato demanded as tears rolled down his face.

* * *

*Flashback*

Elizabeth sat in a small café nearby the Gekkoukan dorm. She glanced at the clock on the wall; it was eleven thirty in the morning on the 30th of September 2010. It had been six months since Minato Arisato had died on the roof of Gekkoukan High School. Elizabeth had spent that time studying ways to free him from his imprisonment as the great seal holding Nyx at bay. She had found a way but sadly the only way she'd found required a sacrifice.

Aigis Arisato, the adopted sister of Minato Arisato, sat down opposite Elizabeth. The adopted sister cover story was more plausible to the public than revealing that the Kirijo group had been creating androids. At least this had been the argument made by Mitsuru Kirijo at the time Aigis took on Minato's surname.

"It is good to see you Aigis-san, I am sorry to drag you out of class."

"It is fine Elizabeth-san, I know you would not have done so over a trivial matter," Aigis replied as a form of reassurance.

"No, I wouldn't, and I didn't. I have… I have found a way to free Minato from his imprisonment."

Aigis paused from examining the menu of the café to look Elizabeth in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I can release him today but…"

Aigis frowned. "But…?"

"The method I found requires a sacrifice. The great seal cannot go unattended. It needs a human barrier or at least something that will be recognised as human as a barrier. Someone who is a bit of a wild card," Elizabeth explained deliberately avoiding Aigis's eyes.

Aigis nodded pulling money out of her purse laying it on the table alongside the menu. "Then we should go."

"Aigis?"

* * *

Elizabeth frowned as Minato Arisato fell limply into the arms of Aigis. The young woman dragged him away from the open seal to lay him gently on the ground nearby. Aigis knelt beside him considering his to her at least beautiful features as she stroked his cheek lightly. Aigis didn't notice that he was stirring as she returned to stand in front of Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Elizabeth-san. I'm glad you were able to find a way to save him."

"I will find a way to save you as well Aigis-san. I won't stop looking until I can free you as well," Elizabeth assured the young blonde wrapping her arms around Aigis.

"I know," Aigis replied turning to face the seal as the door began to close.

"Hurry Aigis; I can't!" Elizabeth urged, but moments later she was knocked onto her ass as the seal suddenly shut.

Elizabeth looked up to find Aigis hanging from chains in the same position they'd found Minato an hour earlier. Elizabeth stepped up cupping Aigis's face in her hands as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Aigis-san, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth stepped back from Aigis's prone form she considered Minato who lay unconscious on the floor. "Welcome back Minato-san."

*End Flashback*

* * *

"I took you to a nearby hospital and stayed until you were well enough to leave. After that, I put you in the care of an old couple you knew from your days at the Gekkoukan High School." Elizabeth explained.

"B-but why, why did Aigis have to do this. Why…?" Minato asked tearfully.

Yukari walked up laying her hands on his shoulders gently. "Aigis loved you Minato-kun. You were her first love. She would have done anything for you. Aigis wanted you to be free of this burden."

Tears ran down Minato's face as he approached Aigis's statue resting his hands on her face. Gently he leaned in pressing his forehead against her lips as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Aigis, I'm sorry… I never wanted this. You… Aigis…. AHHHHH!" Minato screamed grasping his head and falling back from Aigis's statue to the ground.

"What's going on!" Akihiko screamed at Elizabeth who refused to look in their direction with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"TELL US!" Yukari demanded angrily running over to grab Elizabeth by her arms.

"I brought Minato here so that he could reconcile his memories. The blocks were put in place to protect him from the knowledge he would have gained while trapped in the great seal. His body may have hung here, but his mind wandered the universe. That knowledge is dangerous; it's not meant for human consumption yet. But knowing the blocks themselves are killing him I don't have any choice. He will either absorb this knowledge and survive, or Aigis's sacrifice will have been for nothing."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Review Response:

Cpt. Spark: It will be finished, even if you're the only reviewer. I am committed to completing everything I have posted now. After that, I'll probably take a bit of a break to start/finish a few stories so that I can release them on a schedule rather than haphazardly.


	14. Scar Tissue XIV

**Scar Tissue XIV**

* * *

Minato Arisato groaned back into consciousness as he raised a hand to his head. He opened his left eye a crack trying to identify his surroundings before opening both eyes. Realising he was back in his room Minato sat up in his bed slowly rubbing the back of his neck as he swung his legs out from beneath the quilt. Minato sat on the edge of the bed resting his head in his hands groaning softly as his head throbbed.

Thankfully this throbbing felt different, it hurt, but it didn't feel like his skull was about to crack open. He got up only now realising he was dressed in boxer shorts and a black t-shirt. Minato walked across to the desk and smiled picking up a box that contained the friendship mementoes that SEES had given him. Minato frowned as he realised that one was still missing, Mitsuru's motorcycle key. Minato lifted the box and looked under the desk as a soft knock came from the door. Minato climbed under the desk as he called out to the person to enter.

"Minato?" Akihiko called making the blue-haired boy stick his head out from under the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I um, well, someone left a box of stuff on my desk, but I think something is missing," Minato replied.

Akihiko shook his head. "Nothing's missing Minato, Yukari put that together, but she didn't think it was fair to speak for Mitsuru when she wasn't here."

"Oh, I see, that makes sense. Figures, Yukari always was the practical one."

"Was she?" Akihiko inquired raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, she… oh, right, um, Shinjiro Aragaki. He was the guy I asked you about the day we got here. He wasn't your brother by blood, but he was your brother in every other respect. He was our friend who was murdered by STREGA. He accidentally killed Ken Amada's mom which is why he left SEES before Yukari, and I joined."

Akihiko's eyes widened, and a smile brightened his face. "You remember!"

Minato returned the smile rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I uh, I have a massive headache, but it's different from the ones I had before. My memories are there, at least I think they are. Some that were sharp in my mind are now fuzzier. My parent's death, for instance, that's not nearly as clear as it was, but I know it wasn't Mitsuru's fault. It was a coincidence that my family was there that day, maybe fate, but I know if I hadn't been there it wouldn't have mattered whether my parents lived or not, everyone would have died."

"I'm glad you see things that way. Mitsuru will be happy to know you no longer hate her. It was tearing her up inside."

Minato ducked his head looking away from Akihiko. "I said some dumb shit recently, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have all the facts, we should have been more honest with you. So, let's call it even, ok?" Akihiko replied extending his hand for Minato to shake.

"Ok," Minato agreed shaking Akihiko's hand.

"Come on, some people will be delighted to see you," Akihiko said approaching the door beckoning Minato forward.

* * *

At the Iwatodai Police Station Katsuya Suou was, for the umpteenth time, cursing the lousy police station coffee. He could have gotten up and found his way to Chargall Coffee on Tatsumi Port Island, but he was a bit too busy to make that trip right now.

Thankfully his partner had thought ahead dropping a large Cappuccino and a bag of doughnuts on the desk beside him. Katsuya gratefully handed his cup back to the older man who tossed the contents into a nearby sink before rinsing the container out and pouring the Chargall coffee into the now clean cup.

"What are you up too partner?"

"I'm looking over the evidence from the Nakajima case again," Suou replied pulling a folder towards him.

"I spoke to Kirijo's lawyer he's going to check in today to see if Minato Arisato is up to an interview," Kurosawa replied.

"Considering his attitude towards Kirijo during our visit I'm not surprised that they've tried to keep him away from an interview. I take it from your reaction this wasn't how he acted two years ago."

Kurosawa sat at his desk cradling his cup of coffee between his palms as he leaned back. "They were friendly from the moment I saw them together. I'm reliably informed there was a spark between them from the moment they met. After Mitsuru's father died I saw them together a lot in Paulownia Mall; there was even a rumour that Minato was part of the reason Mitsuru left her fiancée."

"Sounds like more than an idle crush," Suou commented.

"I'd say it was much more, so much that whatever bump in the road they've hit has seriously hurt Ms Kirijo emotionally. The fire I saw in her eyes was gone when we arrested her. All I saw was resignation."

* * *

Minato Arisato emerged onto the ground floor of the Iwatodai Dorm only to be almost knocked over onto the stairs behind him by a blur of short brunette hair. The young woman in question grasped Minato by the cheeks kissing him forcefully on the mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. Coming up for breath after about thirty seconds Yukari Takeba considered the eyes of Minato Arisato with a questioning expression. "D-do you remember me Minato-chan?"

Minato smiled resting his hands on Yukari's slim waist. "Your favourite flower is pink Gerbera Daisies, and you read fan-mph…"

Yukari's face flushed bright red. "Y-yeah, you're y-you, thank you!"

"Excuse me!" Fuuka exclaimed pulling Yukari away from Minato and enveloping him in a kiss of her own. Fuuka withdrew after a few seconds she shared a smile with Minato before being pushed aside.

"MINATO-CHAN!" Chihiro cheered as she wrapped both her arms and legs around him kissing him repeatedly before Yukari and Fuuka pried the young woman off him. Minato fell back to the stairs where his eyes drifted in the direction of his male friends. Junpei Iori, Keisuke Hiraga and Kenji Tomochika all looked ashen white with shocked expressions on their faces.

Akihiko walked over to the front door to greet the person who had rung the doorbell. Akihiko accompanied Mitsuru Kirijo's lawyer into the dining area where he cast a curious glance towards the three frozen boys as he sat at the dining table then a questioning glance back towards Akihiko who shrugged. "They're trying to process something they just witnessed."

"I see. Well, I'll leave them to it. I'm glad to see you're up and around Minato-san. As you might be aware, Ms Kirijo is currently in a police detention centre. She is awaiting a determination from the Lead Prosecutor for Iwatodai on whether they will proceed with murder charges about the death of Maki Nakajima. I am aware that before your recent bout of illness you and Ms Kirijo weren't on good terms…"

"Sir, my recent falling out with Mitsuru was entire of my doing. I was not in my right mind, and I made some false assumptions regarding Mitsuru's family and the death of my parents. Mitsuru and her family have been very kind to me in the past few years, and I've violated that trust if I can help in any way to repair that damage I'll do it."

Akihiko, Yukari, Fuuka, Chihiro and, Mitsuru's lawyer all smiled at this proclamation. "I'm glad to hear it, young man. I just have a couple of questions for you; these will mirror the questions you'll get from the detectives when we arrive at the police station. It's imperative that you tell the truth and the answers you give me to match the ones you give them. Understood?"

Minato nodded allowing Mitsuru's lawyer to proceed. "How would you describe your relationship with Miss Kirijo?"

"Strained, but that's my fault. We had a shouting argument a couple of weeks ago. I had just suffered through a bout of serve migraines which put me in hospital. I wanted to return to my University studies, but Mitsuru was against it because she was worried about my health. I said some things that hurt Mitsuru, and we've only spoken once since then."

"Oh? And when was that?"

Minato paused searching his mind. "What was the date that the police officers came to the Dorm?"

"Minato-san…" The lawyer protested.

"Please, it's important."

Mitsuru's lawyer examined his notes before returning his gaze to Minato. "May fourth."

"Then it would have been May second, around eleven thirty pm."

Mitsuru's lawyer blinked, he had a baffled look on his face. "Think very carefully about this Minato-san, are you sure of the time?"

Minato nodded. "I had a migraine that night. Watching the clock in my room was a way of taking my mind off the pain."

Mitsuru's lawyer collected his papers off the table hurriedly throwing them haphazardly into his case. "We should go, immediately."

Minato cast a baffled look to his friends before he and Akihiko grabbed their coats and followed Mitsuru's lawyer out and into a waiting Range Rover that whisked them to the Iwatodai Police Station.

Moments, after they left the three boys, unfroze and Junpei voiced the question they'd all been thinking. "When the fuck did Minato get a HAREM!"

Chihiro, Yukari, and, Fuuka exchanged glares. They all agreed only one could survive this battle for Minato's heart.

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo laid on the most uncomfortable bed she'd ever laid in for the Mitsuru was starting to lose count of the days in the Iwatodai Detention Centre. It was either the fourth or fifth day of detention and when she wasn't eating or being visited by her friends or her lawyer Mitsuru lay in bed staring at the ceiling. That had been the routine for the last couple of days but the two days before that had been rough. Being incarcerated had forced Mitsuru into involuntary detox from her brief but an intense spell of alcoholism. Mitsuru spent the first two days vomiting the meagre contents of her stomach into the nearby toilet bowl and due to the period even after she'd emptied her stomach she'd continued to vomit until the doctors pumped enough saline into her system to redress the balance and moved her to a different cell.

Mitsuru rose to her feet hearing the door to her cell open. Mitsuru rai a curious eyebrow, Mitsuru approached the cell doors cautiously. Mitsuru glanced over at the guard who indicated that the red-head should follow. Mitsuru nodded and dutifully followed and soon found herself in front of the discharge desk. After being handed back her personal effects and signing some forms, Mitsuru was released into the custody of her lawyer.

"Kenzo-san, I assume you're to thank for getting me released?"

Kenzo Urata smiled shaking his head. "Not just released but cleared of all charges. I wish I could take the credit but it wasn't my work that saves you, it was the testimony of this young man."

Kenzo stepped aside allowing a flustered blue-haired man to step into Mitsuru's eyeline. Small tears ran down Mitsuru's face as she dropped her effects to the floor to firmly embrace him. "Minato."

Minato Arisato wrapped his arms around the red-head with a small smile on his face. "Welcome home Mitsuru-sempai."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Mr Haziq


	15. Scar Tissue XV

**Scar Tissue XV**

* * *

Minato Arisato, Akihiko Sanada and, Kenzo Urata sat in the interrogation room of the Iwatodai Police Station. Minato glanced around the spartan room, all four walls and the door were painted in a dull grey colour, the border of the one-way mirror was painted white making it the only surface in the room aside from the table and chairs which were all black that contrasted the grey walls. The floor was a fine weave carpet, Minato guessed the design was to ensure blood, vomit and piss didn't get absorbed.

Minato glanced over at Akihiko who was staring at the ceiling. "This is subtle."

"I was just thinking that," Akihiko replied turning his gaze to Minato.

"I didn't see Elizabeth when I came downstairs, did she hang around?"

Akihiko shook his head. "After we put you in bed Elizabeth told us you'd be up in a few days and then left. We tried to watch her, but she's disappeared again. Hopefully, she'll pop up eventually."

Minato nodded as Katsuya Suou, and Hachiro Kurosawa entered the room. The two men took a seat opposite Minato, Akihiko and Kenzo dropping a manila folder on the table between them.

"I'm glad you were able to attend today, Arisato-san. You've been dodging our questions for several days now." Kurosawa observed pulling the folder towards him.

"I reject your characterisation that Arisato-san has been avoiding your questions. I can provide medical records, signed off by several highly regarded doctors' saying that Arisato-san has been indisposed with illness for weeks."

"I'm sure you could Urata-san, but that's not what we're here to discuss. Despite being, indisposed, you are here now and from what I understand you have a statement to make," Suou replied moving from Urata to Minato.

"Yeah, I do, you're right I've been sick recently. But I remember the night that girl, Nakajima was killed, and I can prove that Mitsuru didn't do it."

* * *

*Flashback*

Minato Arisato turned onto his side again trying to think of anything to take his mind off the pounding in his head. Unfortunately, the pounding in his head made it impossible for Minato to think of anything. He'd tried watching TV, but even at the lowest brightness setting, the glare made the throbbing worse. Similarly, the sound of the radio made amplified the pain, so he was stuck lying on his bed tossing and turning in agony.

He could have turned to the pills that Kensuke's father had prescribed, but he'd promised the others he'd go easy. Besides constant self-medicating was leading down a path that had its complications. Minato groaned pulling his pillow over his head to cover his face as the pounding started manifesting as sounds. It took Minato a few moments to realise that the sound wasn't from inside his head it was coming from the door to his room.

Minato crossed to the door, immediately wishing he hadn't as he opened the door to reveal Mitsuru Kirijo. She was lent against the door frame with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her off hand, Minato screwed covered his nose to limit the stench that was emanating from Mitsuru. A combination of alcohol and body odour.

Minato furrowed his brow stepping back from the door to get away from the smell. Unfortunately, that gave Mitsuru an opening to get inside as she stumbled from the door frame to Minato's desk chair which she turned and slumped into.

"What the fuck do you want?" Minato asked angrily.

"I wanted to know what the fuck your problem is?!" Mitsuru slurred out in response, shoving an accusatory finger towards Minato. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo! I'm fucking rich, and I'm fucking beautiful! I could have anyone I wanted, doesn't matter if they're a man or a woman, I could have ANYONE! But you, you fucking spurned me! I gave you my heart, and you spurn me, ME! THE HEIRESS TO THE KIRIJO FORTUNE! What gives you the right to spurn me?!"

"You killed my parents! THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT!" Minato screamed in response.

"I didn't kill your fucking parents! They died in a car accident, you stupid child!"

"I'm not stupid; I know what happened I remember! I was on the Midnight Bridge! I saw her, Aegis, I saw her fight that thing that Nyx! The explosion was your fault! YOUR GRANDFATHER WAS INSANE! AHHH!"

Minato screamed as his legs gave way under him. Minato grasped his head as the throbbing peaked; blood dripped from his nose onto the floor as Mitsuru ran over and gathered him up in her arms. "Minato, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… please, please don't die!"

Minato shook with rage and pain as he shoved the Kirijo heiress away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Minato glared up at Mitsuru who backed away towards the bed. The look she gave him, the fearful look in her eyes broke something inside Minato. A piece of the real Minato came to the surface, the one that loved Mitsuru, the one that was fighting to be heard amongst the ocean of memories that struggled to be restored. "M-Mitsuru… no… MITSURU!"

Minato tried approaching the red-head, but it only succeeded in scaring the drunken twenty-year-old away. Mitsuru climbed unsteadily to her feet and dashed out of the room in fear of her life. Mitsuru's alcohol addled brain had misinterpreted Minato's rage as violent rage and despite years of training to fight Shadows, Mitsuru's only diet for three days had been alcohol. Something of Mitsuru's brain had kicked into gear telling the red-head to flee. When Mitsuru heard Minato crash into a nearby wall behind her, Mitsuru quickened her pace, taking the stairs two at a time until she finally tripped on the bottom step sending the Jack Daniels bottle she still held flying into the air and smashing on the floor behind the dining table.

"Mitsuru! Wait! Please, stop running!" Minato pleaded running down the stairs as fast as he could. He'd heard Mitsuru fall and the subsequent smashing of alcohol bottle which made him speed up. Minato skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs he tried to pick his way through the broken glass as he maintained pursuit of Mitsuru, who in her rush to get away had cut up her own feet quite severely. Trying to ignore the pain of his cut and bloodied feet Minato reached the door to the dorm and stepped out into the night air. Mitsuru was a few steps ahead of him trying to pull herself down the steps to the sidewalk using the railing to keep herself horizontal.

Minato leapt down the steps to the ground level and grabbed Mitsuru by the arm. Mitsuru tried to shake him off to no avail. "Mitsuru, please, listen to me…"

"No! You're going to hurt me; you want to beat me for killing your parents!" Mitsuru slurred out shaking fearfully in Minato's grip.

"No, I don't, I just want to put you back to bed. You're hurt and bleeding, you need sleep and food," Minato argued.

"Why are you doing this, you hate me…" Mitsuru asked pitifully leaning into Minato's warmth.

"I don't know what I feel. I just… I want to help you, just tonight. Maybe tomorrow we'll go back to being enemies, but for tonight I just want to help," Minato replied as he shielded his eyes from the torchlight that was now upon them.

"Who's there?" The person holding the torch demanded.

"I'm Minato, this is Mitsuru, we live in the dorm behind us, we're just having some issues," Minato explained trying to turn Mitsuru's body in towards his to block her from the torchlight.

"Mitsuru-sama? Minato-san, what are you doing out here, it's almost eleven at night?" The voice demanded as they dropped the torch to their side.

"Asuka-san, I'm glad it's you. I need help, Mitsuru is hurt," Minato responded brightly putting an arm around Mitsuru as Asuka took the other side.

"Of course. What happened?" Asuka asked.

"Mitsuru had a little too much to drink, let's leave it at that."

The two carried Mitsuru back into the dorm and took her up to her room. Once Asuka had treated their wounds she got to work cleaning the blood from the steps outside and inside the dorm. After reporting to Minato, she left.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"After that, I took a pill for the pain in my head and fell asleep. The next time I saw anyone was when Chihiro came to talk to me. By then my anger towards Mitsuru had returned full force."

"We did note that Mitsuru Kirijo had bandages on her feet. Are you saying that the glass from the smashed bottle of alcohol is the cause?"

"Yes, and I can back it up with this," Minato explained pulling his sock and shoe off and rested his foot on the table. It too was bandaged.

"The timeline fits the facts," Suou observed looking over at his partner.

"You say you were helped by a member of Kirijo-san's security team?"

"Asuka-san. We went to school together. She had a bit of a crush on Mitsuru at the time," Minato explained.

"Arisato-san, we spoke to the girl you call Asuka, she never mentioned this incident."

"But, she was there, I saw her…" Minato protested.

"It's ok Minato-san, there are several traffic cameras in the area around the Iwatodai Dorm. I took the opportunity before coming here to check to see if any have the vision of the dorm itself. Thankfully one did," Urata explained pulling his own Manila envelope from his suitcase.

"This is the DVD of the night Minato-san is referring to. A photo series of my client, Minato-san and Asuka-san speaking outside the dorm and an affidavit from a member of your traffic division affirming that this is a true and complete duplicate of the files in question."

"If this is true, that just leaves one question. Why would Asuka lie about seeing Minato-san and Mitsuru-san that night?"

"I wish I knew; I guess that's up to you two to ask her," Urata replied.

"I wish we could since we finished questioning Kirijo-san's associates she's gone missing," Kurosawa explained as Minato and Akihiko exchanged glances.

"If you'll wait here we will take this opportunity to check on your stories. If they match the facts, we will endeavor to have Kirijo-san released," Suou explained as he and his partner rose from their seats and left the room.

* * *

The three men waited for several hours as a forensics team was dispatched to the Iwatodai dorm to search the rubbish of the building for bloodied shards of glass. After they were found the glass was taken to a nearby laboratory and the blood was checked against what had been taken from Mitsuru Kirijo the night she was arrested. Once the tests were complete, and the authenticity of the video Urata was verified, Kurosawa returned to the interrogation room.

"Good news gentlemen, my boss has just signed off on Mitsuru Kirijo's release."

The three men jumped to their feet excitedly as Kurosawa offered to walk with them to the holding cells at the other end of the building. As they walked, Minato matched pace with Kurosawa to ask a question. "Kurosawa-san, were you able to speak to Asuka-san?"

"No, and that troubles me. From speaking to her superiors, it seems your friend Asuka hasn't reported to work since the night Nakajima was murdered. If I had a suspicious mind, I would say the two are not unrelated."

"But only if you had a suspicious mind," Minato quipped with a smile.

Kurosawa only responded by returning Minato's smile, breaking off from the group to sign the last of Mitsuru's release paperwork. The Minato and Akihiko stood waiting while Urata walked away to meet Mitsuru as she was processed out. Akihiko frowned watching Minato. "I know that look, young man; we shouldn't get involved."

Minato smiled at his senpai. "I don't know what you're talking about Akihiko senpai."

Akihiko was about to respond when a blaze of red hair rushed passed him and into Minato's arms. "Minato," Mitsuru whispered grabbing onto the young man tightly.

Minato Arisato wrapped his arms around the red-head with a small smile on his face. "Welcome home Mitsuru-sempai."

* * *

Akihiko lent a gentle hand on Minato's shoulder as he led the two, still wrapped in each other's arms out of the police building and into a waiting Range Rover. As the three were driven back to the dorm Akihiko and Minato explained the events that led up to Mitsuru's release; they chose to save the parts involving Elizabeth and the Abyss of Time until they were alone.

"Three cheers for Mitsuru-senpai and Minato-san!" Junpei Iori yelled thrusting his glass into the middle of the table, the liquid in his glass just about staying in its container.

"Stupei! Watch out for the food!" Yukari scolded diving to cover the food with her arms.

"Kami, you're always such a downer Yukari-san." Junpei moaned dropping back into his chair. "Hey, Minato, isn't there any way you could, you know, loosen her up a bit?"

"Uh, I, ah…" Minato stuttered as Yukari's eyebrow twitched.

"How would he _loosen me up_ exactly Junpei-san?" Yukari asked politely.

Junpei, knowing he'd erred dove under the table before replying. "I-I only meant that you two should exercise more, you know more running and stuff."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Yukari asked accusingly.

"…I'm going to stay here for a while." Junpei finally replied.

"What's so funny Minato-chan?" Chihiro asked from her spot beside Minato. The table was divided with Mitsuru at the head of the table, to her left was Minato, Chihiro, Yukari, and Fuuka. To Mitsuru's right was Akihiko, Junpei (currently indisposed), Kenisuke, and Kenji.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to be home," Minato responded considering his drink failing to hide the pleased expression on his face.

"We're happy to have you ho… oh, what the hell!" Yukari protested as a knock on the door drew her attention.

"I'll get it," Mitsuru announced before a hand pushed her down into her seat.

"No, it's ok Mitsuru-senpai, I'll get it," Yukari replied walking to the door.

There was silence in the dining room for several seconds before Yukari began yelling. "What are _you_ doing here, hey!"

Everyone turned towards the sound as a woman with brunette hair about Yukari's height dressed in a low cut black dress that amplified a bust that put Mitsuru to shame, stumbled into the room. The woman's brown eyes roamed across the men in the room before landing upon Minato. Her bright red lips curled into a seductive smile as she licked her lips.

Yukari ran up behind the woman and groaned. "Everyone, let me introduce you to my mother, Atsumi Takeba."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating this earlier. So, here is the breakdown of events. Summer followed by a trip to LA where I caught a cold, two weeks to recover from said cold and finally another week to write most of this chapter. I won't make any promises about the status of the next chapter, but it hopefully won't take me three months to write.

* * *

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

SolidShinji104

NuruNu

* * *

Review Responses:

Mr Haziq/Novice 4129: I hope this chapter clears up the questions you have. Honestly, I forgot about Elizabeth in the period between writing chapters. I'll try to stay on top of that better in future.

Cptn Spark: I wish I could accept that compliment however I can name at least three stories I've abandoned without finishing them in the last few years. I'd say Duellist League, my YGO/Pokémon mash-up story was my biggest failure.


	16. Scar Tissue XVI

**Scar Tissue XVI**

* * *

Minato Arisato sat, struck dumb, as Yukari's mother stumbled and swayed her way over to him. Yukari buried her face in her hands as Atsumi Takeba dropped into his lap wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "Mmmm, so I take it from all the photos on my daughter's phone you're her very sexy boyfriend."

A heady mix of alcohol and perfume made Minato's head swim, causing him to nod dumbly in response to Atsumi's question. A wolfish grin crossed the older woman's face as she pulled Minato's head into her bust patting him gently as she tightened her grip. "Oh, a man of few words, just my type."

"MOTHER!" Yukari screamed as she ran over to wrestle Minato out of her mother's vice-like grip. As Minato was freed from the older woman's grip, Akihiko and Junpei rushed to their best friend's side as he dropped into a heap on the floor. Pulling Minato back into his seat the seventeen-year-old looked slightly tipsy from inhaling the alcohol off Atsumi's skin.

Fuuka shoved a large glass of water into Minato's hands while glaring over at the brunette woman as she was dragged towards the stairs by her daughter. "Mitsuru-senpai, can I put my mother up in one of the spare rooms for the night, please?"

"That will be fine if she is kept far away from Min...Arisato-san," Mitsuru replied after correcting herself.

"Awww, bye, bye Minato-chan, I'll see you in the morning. Maybe you could scrub my back, or I could scrub yours!" Atsumi yelled as she was forced up the stairs by Yukari.

"That is SO NOT HAPPENING!" Yukari proclaimed loudly as she kept a firm grip on her mother's arm.

Downstairs Junpei was flipping a chair around to face Minato, who was sitting quietly sipping his water trying to process recent events. "Dude, I've got to know, what the hell is your secret?"

"Secret?"

"To getting so much amazing tail?!" Junpei announced, before getting roundly slapped down by the women in the room.

"Well, for one thing, I don't call it 'amazing tail'," Minato observed.

"Noted…"

* * *

Minato Arisato groaned raising his left hand to his face as he woke up the next morning. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he lowered his hand and smile, relief washed through his body knowing the pain from the headaches that had plagued him was gone. Minato frowned trying to shift his weight so he could sit up, he realised for the first time that weight was resting against his right side. Turning his head his face lit up bright red.

Sometime during the night Atsumi Takeba had snuck into his room and made herself at home in his bed. Reluctantly peaking under the covers Minato confirmed his worse fears, Atsumi was naked from at least the waist up. Minato figured that sealing a god away for eternity must have pissed off some other deity because at that moment Yukari entered his room.

"Minato-chan, have you seen my… mother…?" Yukari asked as she stepped into Minato's room. Stopping mid-sentence, the brunette bent down to pick her mother's dress and bra off the floor. "Minato-chan, would you care to explain, _this?_ "

"Yu-Yu-Yukari! I-I-It's not what it looks like!" Minato offered in stuttering protest.

"Oh, and what does it look like Minato-chan?" Atsumi asked having been awakened by the noise.

"Y-you snuck into m-my room! A-and climbed into my bed!" Minato explained to both women.

Atsumi pouted. "That's not how I remember it, darling, I clearly remember you inviting me into your room for some _naughty fun_."

Minato face faulted as Yukari loomed over him.

As Junpei left his room to start the day he heard a stifled cry of pain emanate from Minato's room. Moments later Yukari emerged dragging her mother, covered in only a blanket, out and back upstairs to the women's floor.

* * *

Breakfast was a quietly tense affair with Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Chihiro, silently eating. The three boys, Junpei, Kenisuke, and Akihiko, sat opposite the girls sending quiet, questioning glances to Minato who lay down the opposite end of the table eating a small plate of bread accompanied by some water.

Akihiko was the first and bravest of the boys to speak. "Mitsuru, may I give…"

The glare Mitsuru threw in Akihiko's direction was enough for the boxer to shrink back into his seat and shut his mouth. Mitsuru glanced down the table towards Minato before addressing the other men in the room. "Minato is aware of why he's been banished to the other end of the table. He will take his punishment like a man. Only then will he be allowed to join us for meals."

"Where is Mrs Takeba?" Junpei asked quietly.

Yukari scowled. "My… _Mother_ is staying in a hotel on the other side of Iwatodai, _far_ away from Minato."

"I didn't do anything…" Minato muttered into his bread.

"Did you say something Arisato-san?" Mitsuru asked politely.

Minato sweatdropped. "N-no Kirijo-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile, the woman known as Asuka sat in an empty room in a building nearby the Iwatodai Dorm. She tapped away at the laptop in front of her glancing nervously at the power bar indicator which told her there was twenty per cent charge left in the computer. The building she was sitting in had no electricity connected, so she had to do this quickly or risk not being able to accomplish her goals.

Asuka smiled as a ding echoed through the room. Unplugging the USB cable, she'd been using Asuka turned on her phone and began typing the necessary message.

It was the end of classes for the day, and Minato was happier than most to escape Iwatodai University. Disappearing into the city meant he could avoid the glare from Mitsuru and Yukari at least for a little while. He hadn't intended to end up in bed with Atsumi. He hadn't even been aware of it until he woke up this morning and found Yukari looming over him with Atsumi lying beside him. Stopping at a small coffee shop, Minato pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and flipped it open. Frowning he opened a message from Mitsuru.

 _Minato-san, can we talk alone?_

 _Gekkoukan Dorm – see you there.  
_

Minato sighed sliding the phone back into his pocket. Minato sat staring at his untouched coffee for a few seconds, weighing up the pros and cons of not acceding to Mitsuru's request. Eventually, he tossed some Yen onto the table and rose, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He knew Mitsuru was angry at him already, Minato decided that as mad as Mitsuru was, having her mad enough to execute him was not a good idea.

A short walk later Minato stopped in front of the dilapidated Gekkoukan dorm, taking a deep breath Minato walked up the steps and pressed his hand against the door. To his surprise the door opened, allowing him access to the building. Stepping inside, Minato inched forward into the darkened building. It was an unsettling experience to return to the Gekkoukan dorm, knowing the last time he'd been here was the day he died. Stopping just short of where the dining table used to sit Minato opened his mouth to call out for Mitsuru, he was interrupted by a sharp pain to the back of his head that knocked the blue-haired boy out cold.

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo was taking tea in the common room of the Iwatodai Dorm when her phone lit up with a message from Minato Arisato. A frown creased Mitsuru's elegant features knowing that while Minato was still in the doghouse with her over the incident with Atsumi Takeba, Minato would put that aside for an emergency. Opening the message Mitsuru's face paled. An unconscious Minato was being held in the arms of her former bodyguard Asuka, a gun barrel pressed against his head. Moments later the phone lit up again, this time with a phone call from Minato's phone.

"Minato!"

" _Sorry Princess, just me. I guess you got my photo. Meet me at the Gekkoukan Dorm at midnight. No cops, no Kirijo security and no SEES. If I see anything but your red hair outside the dorm between now and midnight, Minato Arisato's pretty red blood is going to be covering the walls of this dorm."_

With that Asuka cut the connection, Mitsuru spent the next thirty minutes trying to ring Minato back, but it was useless. Asuka had turned off his phone. Checking the clock on her phone, Mitsuru saw it was almost six in the evening. Soon it would be dark outside and easier to slip away. Disappearing upstairs Mitsuru reappeared out of her room dressed in a black bodysuit and black army boots. She could hear the rest of their friends gathering downstairs, Junpei was suggesting pizza for dinner. 'Good, they'll be distracted for the next few hours. That should buy me enough time to deal with this.'

* * *

Meanwhile at the Iwatodai Police Station Katsuya Suou was returning to his desk with coffee for himself and his partner. Kurosawa had volunteered, but ever since he was old enough, Suou had preferred to make his own coffee, with one exception no one knew how to make coffee to his exacting standards. As he put his coffee down Suou looked up to study his partner, the man's brow was creased in worry as a magnifying glass drifted back and forth over a photo.

"Something wrong Hachiro?"

"Possibly…" Kurosawa dropped the photo to the desk drawing two circles before he handed the photo and magnifying glass over to Katsuya. "What do you see?"

Katsuya picked up the magnifying glass and looked down at the photo. It was the Gekkoukan School photo from 2009. Two faces were circled in red pen. Katsuya moved the magnifying glass from one to the other and back again. On the third pass, he spotted what Hachiro wanted him to recognise. His eyes snapped down to the list of students and then to the name of the man beside them Hachiro had indicated too. "Fuck…"

"We need to tell Kirijo, we now know why she was targeted. God, I hope we're not too late."

* * *

At the same time at the Gekkoukan Dorm Mitsuru Kirijo was stepping through the front doors. The room was dark except for the light streaming in from the streetlights outside. Suddenly a flashlight snapped on shining light in Mitsuru's eyes. "Hello, Kirijo-sama."

"What, Asuka, is that you?"

"Who else would it be? Are you really that stupid?"

"Clearly, if I didn't realise you were working against me."

Asuka chuckled. "I went to great pains to hide my deception."

"I don't understand, why do this, what do you get out of it?"

"What do I get? I get revenge, and my father gets justice!"

* * *

A screech of tires drew the members of the Iwatodai dorm's attention from their pizza and movie night. Junpei jumped to his feet approaching the door as the group heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and the door being pounded on. Junpei opened the door reluctantly to admit Katsuya Suou and Hachiro Kurosawa. Both looked alarmed and frantic. "Iori, where is Kirijo?" Kurosawa asked.

"Mitsuru? I don't know, I haven't seen her since classes ended."

"Speaking of I haven't seen Minato either, and Akihiko has disappeared, what the hell is going on?!" Yukari added her face and voice becoming more alarmed as she counted off the number of friends that were now missing.

"We need to talk to her immediately." Suou insisted.

"Why, what's going on?!" Iori demanded.

"We know who framed Mitsuru and we know why," Kurosawa explained knowing he wouldn't get any cooperation about of them unless he told, he pulled the school photo and magnifying glass out and laid it on the table. He held the glass over the man standing beside the school kids and then dragged it over to a student sitting in the middle row beside Minato. Yukari snatched the magnifying glass out of his hand and repeated the process before making the reverse trip. Her face paled as she met Fuuka's eyes.

"How, how is it we never knew…" Yukari asked sinking back onto the couch.

"We wondered that as well, it turns out her mother left the name of the father blank on the birth certificate. She took up his name only in the last six months but neglected to tell her former employer about it." Kurosawa explained.

Iori watched them with a baffled expression. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with that bastard Ikutsuki?!"

"Damn it Stupei, look, really look!" Yukari yelled throwing him the magnifying glass, she pointed at Shuji Ikutsuki their former advisor and then traced her finger over to the woman they knew as Asuka. "She's his daughter, her real name is…"

* * *

"Asuka Ikutsuki and your family murdered my father," Asuka announced cradling a still unconscious Minato in her left arm as her right held the pistol that was resting against Minato's head.

"Your father was a megalomaniac!"

"HE WAS A GREAT MAN! YOUR FATHER MURDERED HIM!" Asuka screamed.

"H-how do you… how do you know that?" Mitsuru demanded.

"The information was easy to find if you know where to look. Also, why wouldn't Kirijo security let a member of Mitsuru Kirijo's personal guard into the records archive, she's only running an errand for her boss. I saw the faked autopsy results when your people sent them to my mother, but to fake an autopsy, the coroner had to complete a real examination, so none of the details strayed into the real report. After that it was only a matter of time until I found the bullets they dug out of his body. I already had a gun to go with the bullets because, well, you were busy and didn't quite ever get around to locking up your father's gun after cleaning it one night. All I had to do was replace it with a similar model, and you never noticed."

"What do you want Asuka?"

Asuka sneered at Mitsuru pressing her gun into Minato's head. "I want you to watch your precious Minato die, I want you to watch him bleed to death before I gut you. I want you to know what it's like to lose the person you love most in the world. I want you to scream in agony as he dies, and you can do NOTHING!"

As Asuka tried to pull the trigger on the pistol the glass in the door behind Mitsuru shattered. Asuka's head whipped back as blood spurted up out of her head as she crumpled to the ground along with Minato. Mitsuru rushed to Minato's side pulling him away from Asuka's body as Akihiko pushed his way inside. Mitsuru smiled as she looked up at Akihiko while cradling Minato. "Thank you."

Akihiko smiled back at her. "I will always protect you Mitsuru-san, both of you."

"Isn't that sweet, what a lovely sentiment. It's a shame it won't get you very far!" Asuka exclaimed climbing to her feet, the wound in her head weeping blood down her face.

"How are you not dead!" Akihiko yelled.

"Dunno, but it doesn't matter, time for plan B!" Asuka yelled pulling a dead man's switch out of her pants and pressing the button.

A second later the room exploded in fire, the street outside was covered in glass and ash as the third and fourth floors collapsed. Kurosawa, Suou and SEES stopped short witnessing the explosion. Yukari ran forward until she was restrained by Iori and Suou. "MITSURU!"

Inside the inferno, things were still exploding but if you looked carefully you could see a flaming sofa shifting until it was pushed over, freeing Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Minato. The two older teens pulled Minato to his feet, slinging his arms over their shoulders. As they turned to make their way to the door, they heard debris and ash shifting behind them. Asuka once again pulled herself to her feet, half her face was burnt off, but the bullet wound had been cauterised due to the fire. She raised the pistol which was now fused by burnt skin to her hand up at the three. "Where the fuck, do you, think, you're going? I'm Asuka Ikutsuki and…"

Suddenly there was a whine from above as a load bearing beam broke free. Its trajectory meant the broken end landed on Asuka's head. The woman's hand twitched a couple of times before finally falling limp. The two older teens barely considered her for another moment as they turned and rushed out of the collapsing building.

The three emerged from the inferno just in time for the fire department to pull up. Minato, Mitsuru and Yukari were all pulled into a waiting Range Rover and driven away before either detective could question them.

* * *

Two days passed and Hachiro Kurosawa and Katsuya Suou found themselves back in the Iwatodai Dorm. This time they sat for a pleasant tea with Akihiko Sanada who explained to them the official Kirijo version of events of the night the Gekkoukan dorm was destroyed in the fire.

Suou flipped his notebook closed and considered the teen. "Is that it?"

"I believe so," Akihiko answered.

"I could have you all dragged in for obstructing a criminal investigation." Suou threatened.

"But you won't need to detective, you found your murderer. She's dead by her own hand, she set explosives inside the Gekkoukan dorm which she then detonated to try and kill Mitsuru Kirijo, Minato Arisato, and myself. She failed, and now she's dead."

"I would still like to hear that from Arisato and Kirijo themselves."

Akihiko smiled bringing his cup to his lips. "I'm afraid Minato is still recovering from his ordeal, he'll be in recovery for quite some time."

* * *

Upstairs on the third floor of the Iwatodai Dorm Mitsuru Kirijo giggled as she played with the hair of her lover, Minato Arisato. He smiled as Yukari Takeba emerged from beneath the sheets to kiss Minato on the lips. "I see you've sufficiently recovered Minato, maybe it's time you went back to school?"

"Yukari-san, Toriumi gave me a full week off. Don't spoil it."

Before Yukari could protest Mitsuru cut in. "He's right Yukari, we need proper time to let the scar tissue heal."

 **The End**

* * *

And it's done! Thankfully. I'll be honest unlike Lonely Boy I'm less than happy with this story. I feel like I came to this without enough plot and too many ideas. The harem was supposed to be a lot bigger, it was going to include Toriumi and maybe even Yukari's mother, but in the end, I just didn't have enough plot to justify writing that much story. It started as a good idea that I think failed in execution.

To make up for it I have **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre**, trust me, there is PLENTY of plot going on in that story. Possibly too much… That will be coming to an Inbox near you soon. The same day I finish Wish You Were Here the Harry Potter story is going up, and I hope to have enough chapters written in advance to justify a fortnightly release schedule. Here's hoping…

* * *

Thanks to the following for reviewing.

Mr Haziq

Guest


End file.
